Sous l'apparence d'un ange se cache un vrai démon
by Darkie59
Summary: Pour le moment K mais ça changera certainement... Même sûrement. Pour les couples et bien on aura du Tego, Ryo, Keii et j'en passe!
1. Introduction

Alors l'anniversaire de mon Tegochoupette approche doucement et je viens d'avoir l'idée (pas très lumineuse mais on fait avec ^^) de cette fic. J'essayerai de publier un chapitre par jour même si avec mon travail ça risque d'être un peu compliqué! Mais pour Tego je peux le faire!

Bonne lecture à vous même si cette intro est assez courte voir très courte. ^^

* * *

><p>L'agence semblait fébrile en ce jour d'octobre. Dans pratiquement tous les groupes de la Johnny's un voir deux membres s'affrontaient du regard et ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis que la fameuse nouvelle était tombée. Au début ils avaient tous pris cela pour une blague ! Après tout ils connaissaient le caractère de l'instigateur de ce projet et ils savaient qu'il était capable d'aller très loin pour s'amuser mais cette rumeur était désormais confirmée : oui ils auraient la chance de le convaincre de sortir avec l'un d'eux ou du moins d'essayer.<p>

Une simple affiche avait été placardée dans le réfectoire du premier étage et elle indiquait sans fioriture la méthode à suivre pour accéder au rêve suprême d'une bonne partie des hommes de cette compagnie si réputée.

Chaque jour ils passaient devant, ils la lisaient et après avoir hésité ils ajoutaient leurs noms sur la liste.

Un nouveau candidat s'approcha lentement et il la parcourut des yeux :

« Moi Tegoshi Yuya j'annonce officiellement que pour mon anniversaire je ne veux plus être célibataire ! La date approchant et n'ayant absolument pas envie de rechercher la personne qui peut me correspondre par moi-même voici mon idée :

J'accepte d'accorder un rendez-vous à toutes les personnes qui s'inscriront sur cette liste. Je donnerai une chance à tout le monde et je rendrai ma décision finale après avoir passé un moment avec chacun d'entre vous !

Cette liste sera clôturée le lundi 31 octobre à midi très exactement !

Bonne chance à vous tous !

Tegoshi Yuya »

Le johnny's hésita et après un dernier soupir il apposa son nom au bas de la feuille. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant même si tout cela ne l'amusait absolument pas. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et, honteux de son geste, il repartit en vitesse sans un regard en arrière.

Tegoshi se leva de bonne humeur ce matin là et c'est assez rare pour le souligner ! Il déteste quitter son lit si confortable et moelleux et cela n'est un secret pour personne ! Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier ! Nous sommes le fameux 31 octobre et il va enfin s'accorder le droit de regarder la liste de ses prétendants !

Il a conscience que son comportement égocentrique et infantile en agace plus d'un au sein de la Jimusho mais si ils pouvaient savoir à quel point il s'en moquait ! Il n'avait pas eu la chance de naître aussi beau que la plupart de ses compagnons mais maintenant il tenait sa revanche sur la vie ! Il était devenu un être désirable et désiré et il adorait en profiter à satiété ! Il se plaisait dans ce climat de compétition qui régnait désormais dans l'agence et même si il se rendait compte qu'il apparaissait pour la plupart comme un lot à gagner dans un concours et bien il aimait ça !

Les sentiments il s'en tapait cordialement ! Lui il voulait juste s'amuser et voir à quoi tout cela pouvait bien le mener ! Et c'était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas être seul pour son anniversaire ! Quoi de plus déprimant que de passer ce jour sans un être aimé à ses côtés ? Enfin dans son cas c'était plutôt sans un être qui l'aimait à ses côtés... Une simple nuance qui faisait bien entendu toute la différence.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide et avoir englouti son petit déjeuner il prit enfin la direction de la Johnny's et rejoignit l'étage des News sous les regards, convoités ou colériques suivant les cas, de ses collègues.

Dans la salle de danse Yuya trouva déjà un Masuda concentré sur ses échauffements pendant que Shige et Keii parlaient avec animation du dernier volet de Gantz sorti au cinéma quelques jours plus tôt.

Il avait toujours été le dernier arrivé et cela ne changerait sans doute jamais ! Même à quatre il restait toujours le retardataire chronique du groupe ! Cela faisait longtemps que les autres ne lui en tenait plus vraiment rigueur. Ils se permettaient parfois une réflexion juste pour la forme et c'est Shigeaki qui s'en chargea cette fois-ci.

- Alors Tego tu ne changes pas tes habitudes ? Arrive à l'heure quand on a une répétition s'il te plaît !

- … Je suis moins en retard ce matin quand même ! Tu aurais pu me féliciter !

- Oh alors bravo ! Tu as juste 25 minutes de retard ! On doit te préparer une fête aussi ou bien ça ira ?

- Hmm... Je ne suis pas contre !

Et le sourire taquin de Yuya s'afficha triomphalement alors que Shige soupirait d'exaspération. On pouvait bien lui répéter cent fois par jour que Tegoshi Yuya était mignon lui il ne voyait qu'un gamin turbulent et manipulateur !

Midi sonna enfin et sans même prendre le temps d'aller se changer il descendit rapidement dans la salle du premier étage. Contrairement à d'habitude celle-ci était déserte mais cela ne gêna en rien un Yuya plus que fébrile de découvrir enfin les noms de ses admirateurs.

Après l'avoir survolé il se montra satisfait du résultat : dix noms ornaient désormais sa feuille. Quelques un le surprirent d'autres pas du tout mais soudain son cœur s'accéléra quand il vit ce prénom parmi les candidats. Non il n'était pas amoureux mais il devait bien avouer que cette personne ne le laissait pas indifférent...

A côté de chaque nom il indiqua une date puis il remonta vers son vestiaire pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

La liste indiquait donc à sa clôture :

- Yamada Ryosuke

- Masuda Takahisa

- Keiichiro Koyama

- Nishikido Ryo

- Subaru Shibutani

- Tanaka Koki

- Masaki Aiba

- Yamashita Tomohisa

- Yasuda Shôta

- Ohno Satoshi

Le premier rendez-vous commencerait demain après-midi avec Yamada et cela continuerait ainsi au rythme de un par jour jusqu'au fameux 10 novembre où il annoncerait sa volonté. Pour Tegoshi tout cela relevait d'un jeu bien amusant.


	2. 1er novembre

Et voici le premier chapitre avec comme "prétendant" Yamada! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Yamada allait devenir fou si ça continuait... Yamada ? Non plutôt tout le groupe des Hey say jump ! Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans le vestiaire du groupe et plus les minutes s'écoulaient l'approchant inexorablement de son rendez-vous avec Tegoshi-senpai plus ses pas s'accéléraient ! A onze heure cinquante il était à la limite de courir sous les yeux paniqués d'un Chinen au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Voir son ami dans cet état l'énervait plus que de raison ! Après tout il allait juste rencontrer un membre de News ! Ce n'est pas comme si il allait passer un après-midi avec le grand, le beau, le parfait Ohno Satoshi !<p>

Chinen en était là de ses réflexions personnelles, bavant à moitié à l'évocation de son senpai adoré quand Ryosuke poussa un cri :

« Moins de dix minutes ! Dans moins de dix minutes je vais pouvoir parler à Tegoshi san ! Je vais pouvoir passer des heures avec lui et il va me sourire et peut être qu'il acceptera de devenir mon ami ! »

Car oui mettons tout de suite les choses au point : Yamada ne veut pas sortir avec Tegoshi Yuya ou pour être exact il le considère comme son dieu suprême et il ne conçoit pas un seul instant d'être assez bien pour lui !

Quand il avait vu l'affiche dans le réfectoire une semaine plus tôt il n'avait même pas réfléchi ! Il avait juste vu dans la même phrase : Tegoshi + rendez-vous et son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Il avait bousculé sans ménagement un pauvre Chinen qui lisait bien tranquillement la déclaration. Celui-ci était encore assis au sol se massant les hanches douloureuses que Yamada inscrivait avec précipitation son nom ! En plus il était le premier !

Depuis il était intenable ! Il rêvait de pouvoir tout simplement se promener avec son idole depuis tellement longtemps ! Il en était à un tel point d'énervement qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours et alors que cela aurait dû l'épuiser il était au contraire survolté ! Une vraie pile que personne ne pouvait éteindre malheureusement !

Il avait donc stressé continuellement ses amis faisant pleurer un Daiki à bout de nerfs ! Ils ne souhaitaient tous qu'une chose : que cette plaisanterie se termine rapidement... très rapidement !

Dans cinq minutes Yamada devait rejoindre Yuya devant la porte principale de la compagnie. Il avait préparé un programme qui, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur, plairait à son maître éternel. De toute façon il avait fait simple : Tegoshi aimait les parcs d'attractions donc ils allaient y aller ! Et si le sublime Tegoshi voulait aller autre part et bien ils iraient autre part ! Tous les désirs de sa grandeur devait être exhaussé parce que ce que voulait notre fan c'était se forger des souvenirs inoubliables !

Il inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue : un jean légèrement taille basse et un t-shirt blanc. Pas besoin de plus ! Il enfila en vitesse sa veste noire et après un dernier « jane » à ses compagnons il s'en alla le cœur battant la chamade !

Il avait à peine refermé la porte que les autres s'effondrèrent, exténués, sur les canapés et bancs qui peuplaient la salle. Ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil et vite surtout que demain il allait certainement leur raconter toute sa journée dans les moindres détails ! Ils avaient déjà l'impression de l'entendre avec ses Tegoshi par ci, Tegoshi par là ! Par pitié du repos !

Yamada arriva à midi pile au lieu de rendez-vous mais bien entendu l'objet de ses attentes n'était pas là ! Il était assez renseigné à son sujet pour savoir que Yuya ne pouvait décemment pas arriver à l'heure quelque part alors il s'assit dans le hall et patienta.

En l'attendant il refit une nouvelle fois tout le trajet dans sa tête pour être certain de ne rien oublier et il se saisit de son téléphone. Il appela un taxi pour être certain qu'il soit là dès leur sortie de la Jimusho. Ayant la confirmation que le chauffeur serait présent dans dix minutes il se détendit et regarda autour de lui.

Le personnel courrait à droite à gauche afin que tout soit toujours opérationnel dans cette agence si célèbre et des Johnny's vaguaient à leurs occupations sans se préoccuper des gens qui les entouraient.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne le vit pas tout de suite approcher. Quand il réalisa enfin qu'il se tenait juste devant lui il resta subjuguer par sa beauté !

Tegoshi était en train de descendre les escaliers menant à la porte du bâtiment. Il portait lui aussi un jean le mettant parfaitement en valeur et une chemise blanche légère. Il tenait dans sa main sa veste blanche en laine qu'il mettrait sûrement en sortant dans l'air plus frais de la ville. Il faisait encore beau en ce premier jour de novembre mais il valait mieux se méfier !

Il souriait avec bonheur et pour la toute première fois ce sourire lui était adressé ! Tegoshi Yuya souriait à l'insignifiant Yamada Ryosuke ! Yamada eut l'impression de s'envoler à cette simple vision ! Est ce que tout cela était réel ou est ce qu'il s'était endormi dans ce foutu hall en attendant l'arrivée de sa divinité ?

Il n'en savait rien mais franchement un rêve aussi beau devait être un avant goût du paradis ! Ryosuke voulait à tout prix lui ressembler un jour ! Il voulait avoir cette classe folle et cette aura si lumineuse qui faisait chavirer toutes les têtes et tous les cœurs !

Tegoshi sama était son exemple à suivre !

Yuya s'avança lentement vers son kôhai, satisfait de son effet sur lui et il se dit que l'après-midi promettait d'être drôle ! Il était bien entendu au courant de l'admiration que lui vouait son protégé alors voir son nom en premier sur la liste l'avait fait doucement sourire ! Son attitude le flattait un peu. Après tout tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être à ce point aimé par un « bébé ».

Quand Tegoshi lui adressa enfin la parole Yamada comprit qu'il avait quitté la Terre et que plus rien ne serait pareil dorénavant ! Il allait échanger des MOTS avec lui ! Ils allaient avoir une vraie conversation et surtout là, tout de suite il devait répondre sinon il aurait l'air stupide... encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'était déjà en vérité !

- Yama-kun... ça ne te dérange pas que je te surnomme comme ça ? J'ai horreur des noms trop longs... Pas que Yamada soit long mais bon... Donc à partir de maintenant tu seras Yama-kun !

- … Je... D'accord Tegoshi-sama !

- Sama ? On doit passer plusieurs heures ensemble alors si tu pouvais éviter le sama ! Ça me flatte sois en certain mais disons que cela met trop de distance entre nous ! Contente toi de m'appeler Tegoshi ou Tego à la limite !

- Je ne peux pas vous appeler comme ça voyons !

- Pas besoin de me parler de façon si formelle ! Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ça je rentre chez moi !

- NON ! Te... Tego... Tegoshi...

Ce simple mot avait été terriblement compliqué à prononcer pour Yamada et savoir qu'il allait devoir le faire pendant un après-midi s'annonçait comme une terrible épreuve mais il pouvait... non il devait le faire ! Si Tegoshi-sama... Tegoshi... le désirait alors il se plierait à sa volonté !

- Bravo Yama-kun ! Je savais que tu allais y arriver ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai super faim ! On va manger ensemble ?

Le cœur de Ryosuke s'était affolé en entendant cette voix mélodieuse le surnommer Yama-kun ! Des étoiles envahirent ses yeux et tout heureux de pouvoir répondre à la demande de son... ami ? Maître ? Gourou ? Bref de Tegoshi il lui indiqua le taxi qui les attendait bien tranquillement.

Ils n'allèrent pas dîner dans un restaurant très cher ou luxueux mais Yamada savait que le cuisinier excellait dans la réalisation du plat préféré de son senpai : les ramen ! Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'un être si parfait puisse adorer autant cela mais c'était un fait et il en avait maintenant la confirmation : Tegoshi Yuya était fou de ce plat populaire !

Après avoir avalé trois bols et s'être déclaré repus Yuya sembla attendre de connaître la suite du programme. Bref Yamada alla payer l'addition puisque c'était lui qui l'avait invité, et ils commencèrent les activités prévues par ce dernier.

Le nouveau taxi les déposa à Asakusa devant le parc d'attraction Hana-Yashiki. Il s'agissait d'un des plus vieux parcs de Tokyo alors certes pas de jeux à sensations fortes comme partout ailleurs mais une atmosphère plus chaleureuse, plus conviviale. On avait le sentiment d'être revenu dans le temps. On pouvait trouver un manège avec des chevaux de bois, des grands huit, une maison hantée, une grande roue et d'autres choses dans le même style.

Tegoshi semblait vraiment heureux de se trouver ici et à peine les deux billets achetés il se précipitait déjà à l'intérieur comme un enfant ! Yamada se demanda brièvement qui était le plus jeune des deux mais il oublia bien vite ce genre de question pour se lancer à la poursuite de son ami !

Ils enchaînèrent toutes les attraction... sauf la maison hantée, avant de tomber terrassés par la fatigue sur un banc proche de la grande roue. L'odeur de la barbe à papa se répandait tout autour d'eux ainsi que celle des pommes d'amour.

Yuya se redressa et laissa seul un instant son kôhai qui essayait de récupérer quelque force. Il revint dix minutes après avec deux immenses barbes à papa et en tendit une à son partenaire pour la journée.

Yamada s'en saisit, les larmes aux yeux et commença à déguster la friandise avec délice alors que son modèle prenait à nouveau place à ses côtés.

- Merci Yama-kun pour cet après-midi. Je me suis vraiment amusé et ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance !

- Je ne pensai pas qu'un jour j'allais pouvoir te parler comme ça Tegoshi. J'avais trop peur de t'approcher alors c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu participer. Je sais que tu ne me choisiras pas et ce n'est pas ce que je cherche !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?

- Et bien... si tu pouvais juste accepter de me revoir de temps en temps... Tu sais faire des trucs, des sorties comme Chinen et Ohno-senpai...

- ça demande réflexion... mais pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être drôle alors disons qu'on se fera ce genre de rendez-vous une fois par mois si nos emplois du temps nous le permettent !

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un mensonge ?

- Non ! Promesse de Tegoshi Yuya ! Par contre il se fait tard maintenant alors on devrait rentrer tu ne penses pas ?

Après que Yamada ait accepté de laisser son senpai ayant maintenant l'assurance qu'ils se reverraient, ils repartirent en taxi. Avant de le quitter Tegoshi déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son kôhai et il le laissa seul, ses joues subitement rouges trahissant l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué chez son admirateur.

Arrivé chez lui Yuya se mit à souhaiter que toutes les rencontres qui allaient suivre se passent aussi bien. Yamada lui s'allongea avec bonheur dans son lit et il plongea dans un sommeil réparateur et bienfaiteur le cœur emplit de joie.

Le lendemain matin Ryosuke poussa avec enthousiasme la porte des Hey say jump et le premier mot qu'il prononça devant la mine dévastée des autres membres du groupe fut :

« Tegoshi ».

* * *

><p>Et demain si tout va bien ça sera au tour de Masuda!<p> 


	3. 2 novembre

Tadah voilà le second rendez-vous de Tegoshi cette fois avec Masubidou!

Je tiens à préciser que je ne sais toujours pas avec qui Tegochoupette va finir... On verra bien à la fin. ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Tegoshi se traîna hors du lit avec sa mine des mauvais jours. Le rendez-vous de la veille avait pourtant été amusant mais il se doutait bien que à partir de maintenant les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées... Plus question de faire un simple tour dans un parc pour satisfaire les envies d'un adolescent devant son idole... Il n'allait certainement plus manger de la barbe à papa ou des ramens en profitant simplement de l'instant présent... Il voulait avant tout trouver quelqu'un capable de le distraire pendant un moment.<p>

L'amour ? Ça faisait bien longtemps que Tegoshi n'y croyait plus ! Trouver son âme sœur parmi les femmes ou les hommes ne l'importait absolument pas. Il avait essayé et à chaque fois cela s'était terminé sur un échec retentissant. Depuis il se contentait de virevolter à droite et à gauche et de tirer le plus de plaisir possible de ses relations éphémères.

Il s'embarrassait rarement, voir jamais, de savoir si son partenaire du jour avait ou non des sentiments à son égard. Si l'autre était trop stupide, ou trop faible, pour en avoir et bien ce n'était pas son problème ! Lui il voulait juste s'amuser s'en s'encombrer de trucs inutiles.

Le soucis avec la rencontre d'aujourd'hui était simple et tenait en deux mots : Masuda Takahisa. Devant les caméras ou les objectifs des photographes le duo Tegomass faisait rêver. Ils étaient « mignons », « adorables », de « vrais petits soleils », la « joie de vivre incarnée » mais justement cela n'était que illusion pour plaire aux fans.

Que l'on ne se trompe pas là-dessus : ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais il s'entendaient bien. Ils pouvaient passer des bons moments en commun mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Masuda était un collègue de travail avec qui il pouvait parfois rire... Parfois même sincèrement... Mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus poussé entre eux.

L'idée de passer pour la première fois un après-midi complet en dehors du travail avec lui ne l'enchantait donc pas plus que ça. Si c'était pour s'amuser à manger des gyozas, sentir ensuite l'oignon et aller acheter des peluches ou je ne sais quoi alors Yuya préférait encore avoir un second rendez-vous avec Yama-kun ! Au moins ça serait de l'âge de son prétendant !

C'est toujours perdu dans ses pensées qu'il arriva finalement à neuf heures à l'agence... Il était à l'heure et la réaction de ses amis ne fit pas attendre.

- Oh my arashi ! Tegoshi Yuya est à l'heure ! L'événement qui arrive une fois tous les siècles vient de se produire !

- Tu as raison Shige-chan ! C'est le signe annonciateur de la fin du monde ! On doit prévenir les gouvernements et protéger nos familles !

- Mon Keii-chan je ne veux pas mourir séparé de toi ! Keii épouse moi !

- Oh Shige-chan j'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Je le veuxxxxxxxxxx ! Allons immédiatement nous unir !

Et pour compléter cette journée si parfaite voilà que le fameux duo débile de News repartait dans ses délires. Si il commençait ainsi de si bon matin le reste de la matinée allait s'annoncer pénible. En soupirant Tegoshi s'affala dans l'un des sofas réservés au groupe et se contenta de fermer les yeux pour se couper un tant soit peu du reste du monde. Il était presque parvenu à se détendre quand la tornade entra à son tour dans la salle.

- NON J'ARRIVE APRES TEGO ? Que se passe t'il ? Oh je sais...

- Tu sais quoi encore Massu ?

Tego craignait d'apprendre ce que l'esprit dérangé de son ami avait pu inventer mais il savait que celui-ci en ferait part à tout le monde très prochainement. Après tout il était comme ça le Masuda : un peu bête quand il le voulait et surtout ne se gênant pas pour étaler sa bêtise devant le plus de spectateurs possibles ! Est ce qu'il avait d'autres qualités selon Yuya ? Bien entendu : c'était un ventre sur pattes, ses joues étaient trop grosses, ses épaules trop carrées, sa voix n'étaient pas parfaite, son rire lui écorchait souvent les oreilles... et pourtant Tego l'appréciait quand même un minimum... La vie est étrange.

- Et bien tu es déjà ici parce que tu as passé la nuit avec Yamada et il t'a déposé à l'heure du coup ! Tu es incroyable quand même ! Je pensai que tu ne ferais pas ce genre de trucs avec notre kôhai surtout lui !

- Que veux tu Masuda je suis comme ça et c'est tout ! J'aime bien pervertir les gamins et d'ailleurs tu as parfaitement raison ! J'ai couché avec lui toute la nuit et il ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour un bébé ! Je te le conseille même ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis assez en forme pour m'occuper de toi toute la nuit si tu le désires !

- Désolé Tego mais moi je ne vise pas dans la tranche des adolescents! Je préfère largement les mecs de mon âge qui savent ce qu'ils font ! Et pour cette nuit on verra bien ne ?

- Oui on verra...

- Allez on devrait bosser maintenant où je sens que notre manager va encore nous passer un savon pendant des heures et j'aimerai si possible éviter ça !

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans cette ambiance : d'un côté Keii et Shige qui s'amusaient pendant la moindre pause et de l'autre Tego et Masuda qui se cherchaient plus ou moins sur divers sujets sans intérêts.

Midi arriva et avec lui la fin du travail et le début de son rendez-vous galant avec Takahisa. Tegoshi s'attendait presque à le voir courir dans les couloirs comme un fou l'obligeant à le suivre à toute vitesse afin d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible un vague restaurant de gyozas puants situé à proximité de l'agence ! Au lieu de cela Masuda attendit bien tranquillement que son partenaire ait fini de se préparer et une fois cela fait il le fit monter dans sa voiture.

Oui voici l'autre joie de Massu : sa petite voiture noire qu'il aimait plus que tout. Avoir un tel engin à Tokyo était inutile d'après Yuya. Après tout ici les parkings coûtaient chers, la circulation était trop dense voir même infernale à certaines heures de la journée et surtout ils gagnaient assez bien leurs vies pour pouvoir se payer le service d'un taxi ! Alors pourquoi s'encombrer de cette façon ?

Toujours est il qu'ils partirent de l'agence pour une direction inconnue et que c'était la première fois que Tego empruntait cette route. Il regardait le paysage urbain défiler devant ses yeux et avec surprise, environ vingt minutes après leur départ, ils arrivèrent dans une zone plus calme. Les maisons avaient remplacés les buildings de Shibuya, les rues étaient plus étroites et l'atmosphère semblait paisible.

Masuda conduisait avec assurance et était certain de son chemin. Après tout il parcourait cette route tous les jours pour se rendre au travail et pour en revenir. Il avait choisi d'emmener son ami dans son quartier à Jiyugaoka. L'endroit était magnifique et surtout personne ne viendrait les déranger même si ils se promenaient dans la rue.

A l'approche de son domicile il ralentit et il se gara sur son emplacement réservé essayant de profiter au maximum de cette ambiance si propice au repos.

Il sortit de son véhicule et après en avoir fait le tour il alla ouvrir la portière côté passager. D'accord il sortait avec des hommes et aujourd'hui il était accompagné de Tegoshi mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours le plus courtois possible.

Après un instant d'hésitation son collègue sembla enfin accepter de s'extraire du véhicule et il laissa glisser son regard sur le décor qui les entourait. Afin de répondre aux questions silencieuses de Tegoshi Masuda prit la parole.

- Bienvenu chez moi ! On est à Jiyugaoka et la maison juste devant toi c'est la mienne.

- … Tu ne perds pas de temps. Au moins le message est clair.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici dans le but de m'envoyer en l'air. Je voulais juste qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille et qu'on puisse en profiter pour mieux se connaître. Mais si tu veux coucher alors allons y ! Je suis comme tout le monde alors je ne refuserai certainement pas ce genre de proposition !

- Alors on y pensera plus tard parce que moi j'ai faim !

- Et après on raconte partout que c'est moi le plus gourmand du groupe ! Je vais te cuisiner quelque chose une fois à l'intérieur ne t'inquiète pas !

Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui menaient au domicile de Masuda et après avoir ouvert la porte celui-ci s'effaça laissant le passage à son invité.

La maison était claire et respirait la joie de vivre. Les meubles étaient classiques mais colorés et des photos du groupe ou de famille égayaient encore davantage les lieux. La cuisine moderne était assez large et bien entretenue. L'espace étant ouvert on pouvait sans aucun soucis passer de celle-ci au salon. Le salon était assez simple : un grand canapé d'angle rouge, une table basse située devant un écran plat géant, quelques étagères emplies de livres divers et des plantes vertes dispersées un peu partout.

Pendant que Tegoshi s'installait à son aise sur le sofa Masuda prit place derrière les fourneaux et prépara avec un plaisir évident des katsudon. C'était un plat simple mais délicieux et surtout on ne mettait pas des heures pour les préparer ! Une fois qu'il eut dressé les assiettes il les déposa sur la petite table et s'assit aux côté d'un Yuya en pleine observation de son poisson rouge.

- Il s'appelle sakana ! Ouais je sais c'est nul comme prénom mais je n'avais aucune idée !

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Sursauta Tego.

- Tu avais déjà oublié ma présence dans ma propre maison ? C'est toujours agréable à savoir !

- Baka ! C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je viens ici et j'imaginai les choses différemment !

- Tu pensais que mon domicile était comment ?

- Hmm... avec plus de meubles et des couleurs plus criardes... Peut être plus à l'image de tes habits tu vois ?

- Oui et tu pensais sans doute que j'allai te préparer des gyozas et en engloutir une cinquantaine en cinq minutes.

- C'est certain ! D'ailleurs merci d'avoir fait autre chose ! L'oignon très peu pour moi.

- Tu sais Tego je suis comme toi. Pour la presse et les fans je joue le rôle que l'on attend de moi mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être très différent dans la vraie vie. Laisse moi la chance de te le montrer aujourd'hui. Et maintenant itadakimasu !

Après ce repas délicieux Tegoshi accepta volontiers d'aider Masuda dans la tâche fastidieuse de la vaisselle. Alors qu'il semblait absorbé par la meilleure manière d'essuyer une assiette Takahisa lui regardait avec plaisir son voisin.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé beau même au début de News quand tout le monde le considérait comme un canard un peu boiteux. Lui il aimait justement ce petit être peu sûr de lui voulant absolument montrer à tous ses véritables capacités. Il avait admiré sa volonté à s'entraîner encore et toujours en chant et il avait assisté plus que médusé à sa transformation en un jeune homme sublime mais manquant toujours de confiance en soi... même maintenant Tegoshi semblait incertain quant à ses qualités autant professionnelles que personnelles. Tant mieux après tout Masuda aimait les failles de son partenaire.

Une fois la corvée terminée ils partirent d'un commun accord à la découverte du quartier. Le centre ville, entièrement piéton, était envahi de femmes pressées de parcourir les nombreux magasins qui s'y trouvaient. Des grands-mères accompagnées de leurs petits-enfants se reposaient sur les bancs légèrement ombragées pendant que les enfants eux courraient à en perdre haleine après les oiseaux qui avaient le malheur de se poser un instant au sol.

Tout cela enchantait particulièrement les deux chanteurs et quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la rue si prisée des pâtisseries Masuda ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant Tegoshi se figer devant chaque vitrine bavant à moitié et collant son visage aux parois de verre. N'y tenant plus Takahisa le fit entrer dans l'une d'elles et ils achetèrent plusieurs gâteaux qu'ils dévorèrent avec délice sur la terrasse ensoleillée.

Massu n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux. Il se sentait bien en compagnie de son ami et surtout il avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient un peu mieux. Son objectif du jour n'était pas que Yuya partage ses sentiments, sentiments d'ailleurs encore flous, mais juste qu'ils puissent s'amuser un peu tous les deux et qu'ils découvrent la vraie personnalité de chacun. Ils étaient enfermés dans un monde de faux semblants, un univers futile et menteur ne permettant pas de montrer librement aux autres qui on était vraiment. On devait toujours s'adapter à la demande et cacher ses défauts pour ne pas détruire le rêve des fans. Le monde du divertissement c'était ça : mensonges, mensonges et mensonges. Ils avaient enfin la possibilité de se montrer eux-mêmes et le vrai Tegoshi était intéressant.

Après ce goûter improvisé ils parcoururent les boutiques sans chercher véritablement quelque chose mais juste pour le plaisir de prolonger la promenade agréable. Le soir arrivant ils rentrèrent plaisantant sur la tenue d'un tel ou d'une telle et Masuda proposa de déposer Tegoshi chez lui.

Ils repartirent en voiture et alors que Takahisa se stationnait enfin devant la résidence de Yuya celui-ci eut subitement envie de mettre les choses au clair.

- Hier je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Yama-kun tu sais. On a juste été dans un parc à Asakusa et on s'est bien amusé. Je sais que tu es au courant de mes diverses aventures et même si je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sérieux jamais je ne coucherai avec lui.

- Désolé pour ce matin... Peut être que tout comme toi j'ai oublié qu'on jouait plus ou moins un rôle ou alors peut être que j'étais juste jaloux. En tout cas merci pour cet après-midi. J'ai passé un bon moment en ta compagnie.

- Moi aussi Masuda et j'espère qu'on recommencera un jour. Passe une bonne nuit et à demain !

- … Tego... Je peux te poser une question avant que tu ne partes ?

- Vas y. On dira que c'est en remerciement pour m'avoir évité les gyozas.

- Est ce que tu sais déjà qui tu vas choisir à la fin ?

- Peut être... ou peut être pas. Jane !

Et sans permettre à Masuda de protester face à cette réponse plus que inutile, Yuya quitta le véhicule et ferma la portière. Il entra dans le hall de son immeuble sans un regard en arrière un léger sourire planant sur son visage.

« Et demain c'est le tour de Keii ! ».

* * *

><p>Demain si tout va bien la suite arrivera avec en couple Tego et Keii.<p> 


	4. 3 novembre

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre plus... Disons juste que j'aime les lemon et que je ne peux pas résister à Keii et à Tego... Et puis avouons le les lemons c'est le bien. ^^ Surtout que pour une fois je l'aime assez! Miracle!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Pour Tegoshi qui émergeait lentement du sommeil le rendez-vous de la veille avec Masuda n'avait finalement pas été une catastrophe. Il s'était avéré que son ami était bien plus intéressant que prévu et il en avait appris un peu plus sur sa façon de vivre. C'était un être gentil, drôle, attentif aux autres mais cachant aussi un caractère affirmé. Il ne se laissait pas faire et n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à céder à tous les caprices et si finalement Yuya décidait de le choisir c'était plutôt un point positif.<p>

Si on devait passer au coté négatif alors disons qu'il était... un poil trop gentil quand même. Il avait su prouver qu'il n'était pas cet ours en peluche si mignon et si souriant qu'il montrait à la presse mais il n'en restait pas moins une personne profondément douce.

Bilan : Masuda Takahisa était quelqu'un avec un fort potentiel mais il devait savoir se montrer un peu plus sauvage.

Une fois ce dossier classé dans sa tête notre instigateur de tout ce remue ménage remonta sa couette jusque ses yeux pour empêcher ce maudis rayon de soleil de l'ennuyer davantage ! Il s'infiltrait à travers un pan de rideau mal tiré et pour la millième fois depuis que Tego habitait ici il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de les faire remplacer par des volets électriques. Il tourna sa tête vers son réveil et après un soupir de bien être il constata qu'il était à peine dix heures. Il pouvait encore dormir. Il se cala avec un plaisir non feint sous les couvertures et se laissa sombrer doucement dans le sommeil quand...

« DIX HEURES ? ILS VONT ME TUER ! J'AI DEJA UNE HEURE DE RETARD ! »

Il allait se dépêcher quand il se fit subitement la réflexion que de toute façon il était déjà largement en retard et que une heure de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas vraiment la différence surtout que aujourd'hui il devait simplement réviser les solos. Il passerait en dernier voilà tout !

Il prit une longue douche chaude et choisit avec minutie sa tenue du jour. Il allait passer son après-midi avec Keii-chan cette fois et cela lui faisait plutôt plaisir. Quand son collègue n'était pas en compagnie de Shige il savait se montrer très attentif à ses moindres désirs. Dans la mesure où il savait si bien s'occuper de lui au travail alors il était sans aucun doute apte à le faire dans la vie privée.

Se faire dorloter ce n'était pas si dérangeant enfin si il n'acceptait pas tout non plus ! Tegoshi avait remarqué qu'il avait vraiment tendance à profiter de la gentillesse des autres. Si on lui donnait une main alors il voulait le bras comme le disait si bien l'expression populaire. Pour se faire il n'hésitait pas à user de ses armes infaillibles :ses yeux de chien battu, ses sanglots accompagnés de larmes coulant à la demande et pour finir sa voix suppliante le tout saupoudré de câlins ! Rares étaient les gens capables de lui résister et Koyama, malheureusement pour lui, n'en faisait pas parti !

Pour « notre petit ange » comme ses parents le surnommait souvent, la manipulation faisait parti intégrante du processus de domination dans le couple. Pour diriger tu dois souvent paraître faible aux yeux des autres ainsi ils se laissent plus facilement berner. C'est dans la nature humaine de s'extasier sur les petites choses mignonnes et de les protéger et Yuya aimait en jouer. Après tout il ne pouvait pas changer son apparence ! Il n'avait pas été créé avec un physique viril à la Hina ou la Yamashita ! Lui il avait un corps fin et gracieux et un visage tellement innocent. Même si il s'était amusé à faire de la musculation pendant des années cela n'aurait rien changé ! Les fans mais aussi ses collègues aimaient cet aspect là de lui et il avait appris à faire avec et surtout à en faire un atout.

Une fois qu'il eut revêtu un pantalon noir et un léger pull blanc il se saisit de sa veste en daim blanc... A la réflexion il avait énormément de vêtements blancs... Un tour dans les magasins allait s'imposer... Mais cette couleur le mettait en valeur il devait le reconnaître... Bref après avoir inspecté son dressing pour compter à peu près combien de tenues blanches il avait, il consentit enfin à partir au travail avalant tout de même rapidement une tasse de café noire.

Il débarqua à l'agence à onze heures soit avec deux heures de retard et se montra satisfait de lui quand il vit que c'était justement à son tour de chanter son solo. On pouvait donc dire qu'il était arrivé pile à l'heure !

Il interpréta son titre sous les regards noirs de ses amis et de son coach mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de plus de dix minutes pour être au point sur un titre contrairement aux autres ! Il maîtrisait désormais parfaitement sa voix suite aux nombreux entraînements auxquels il s'astreignait régulièrement.

A onze heures vingt il avait terminé son passage et il s'assit avec un soupir de satisfaction à sa place attitrée depuis le début de News dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux ! Gare à celui qui allait lui voler ! Il subirait alors immédiatement les foudres de ce démon !

Il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant présent ! Il était admiré ou désiré par certains et certaines, il était sûr de son potentiel vocal et même si News avait encore subit des pertes sévères il voulait continuer l'aventure... et il avait aussi Tegomass. Il ne manquait donc rien à son bonheur si ce n'est encore du sommeil... Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et si un élément perturbateur n'était pas venu le gêner il aurait succombé à cet appel si insistant de son esprit : dormir.

Le gêneur ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir le laisser en paix et Tego pouvait sentir qu'on l'observait avec insistance. Il consentit donc à entrouvrir légèrement les yeux et il constata que Keii était avachi sur une chaise et qu'il le dévorait littéralement du regard. Il semblait s'attarder sur ses lèvres alors qu'il mordillait doucement les siennes et à cette vision Tegoshi ne put retenir un léger sourire marque de son amusement face à ce désir si peu contenu de son collègue.

Keiichiro le désirait depuis bien longtemps. Est ce qu'il avait envie de coucher avec Yuya ? Il n'en savait rien mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses pulsions à son égard. Il se perdait constamment dans la contemplation de ces lèvres bombées et pulpeuses et la ligne de ces points de beauté lui donnait des envies malsaines. Il voulait la parcourir du bout de sa langue pendant qu'il sentirait son fantasme frissonner sous ses doigts... D'accord il était foutu il rêvait d'échanger ce foutu baiser passionnel avec lui depuis trop longtemps !

Il était tellement pris par son rêve éveillé qu'il ne vit pas Tego se pencher doucement vers lui. Il revint à la réalité en sentant son souffle chaud parcourir son cou et un léger murmure s'élever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Koyama-kun on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble très bientôt ! On sera juste tous les deux et je te laisserai faire si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Par contre si tu pouvais juste te ressaisir maintenant parce que nous devons avoir un court débriefing. »

Tegoshi qui le rappelait à l'ordre pour le travail ! Si ce n'était pas le comble ça ! Keii reprit rapidement les esprits et après avoir accepté difficilement de quitter des yeux cette bouche si tentante il écouta avec attention les conseils que le coach vocal donnait à chacun.

La réunion terminée le cadet lui adressa un magnifique sourire capable de provoquer un malaise chez l'homme le plus endurant de la planète et il posa son regard innocent et interrogateur sur lui. Il semblait vouloir savoir quel programme il lui avait préparé. Parvenant enfin à prendre la parole c'est un peu déstabilisé qu'il l'éclaira sur ses projets.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait aller manger dans un restaurant de Shinjuku. C'est de la nourriture italienne et tu as dit la dernière fois à Masuda que tu aimais ça.

Un bon point pour Keiichiro, apparemment il essayait de lui faire vraiment plaisir et Tego aimait ça. Il se sentait important et il voyait bien que son ami voulait le combler.

- Tu penses qu'ils font des lasagnes ? J'ai vraiment envie d'en manger ce midi !

- Si je ne me trompe pas tu devrais être satisfait !

- Oh et toi tu vas également savoir me satisfaire Keii-chan ?

Cette simple déclaration pleine de sous-entendus divers et surtout pervers avait été lancée avec la voix la plus douce et mutine que l'aîné n'ait jamais entendu. Son corps fut instantanément envahi de frissons et des images plus lubriques les unes que les autres envahirent son esprit le laissant pantelant. Il parvint néanmoins à se reprendre au prix d'un grand effort.

- Je n'en sais rien Tego-chan mais on verra pas vrai ?

- Tu as raison ! Et ensuite tu as prévu quoi ?

- J'avais l'intention de t'emmener au cinéma voir le deuxième volet de Gantz ! Tu m'avais dit avoir apprécié le premier. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Hmm... Dans le noir tous les deux moi je suis pour !

C'est encore plus tendu après cette réplique que Keii se leva entraînant à sa suite un Yuya plus que fier de son effet. Il était très simple de faire tourner les têtes quand on savait quoi dire et de quelle façon.

Le partenaire du jour de ce diable de la perversion n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur son plat. Il n'aurait même pas su dire ce qu'il avait vraiment mangé ! Il voyait juste son vis à vis se régaler avec bonheur et pousser des exclamations d'enfant purement satisfait à chaque bouchée. Une fois comblé par ce repas... du moins une fois que Tego fut comblé par son repas, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le cinéma le plus proche.

Une affiche géante de Gantz recouvrait la façade. Ninomiya Kazunari et Matsuyama Kenichi s'étalaient ainsi aux yeux de tous, armes aux poings et regards ténébreux de rigueur. Tegoshi ne put retenir un « kakoi » qui franchit ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Keii pouvait voir la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans son regard et il se mit à détester soudainement son senpai. D'accord il était cool mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus !

Il alla acheter les deux places laissant Tego à sa contemplation et quand il fut de retour celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas arraché à la vision du membre de Arashi.

- Tu as l'air de le trouver parfait Ninomiya-senpai !

- Hmm... pas vraiment... C'est juste qu'il sait se montrer impressionnant dans ce genre de rôle ! A l'agence on connaît simplement son côté otaku et taquin alors le voir comme ça... J'ai l'impression de le découvrir sous un autre aspect ! Et puis c'est un bon acteur tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ouais... enfin on a déjà vu mieux quand même ! Il ne faut pas abuser ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur acteur du siècle !

- Jaloux le Keii-chan ?

Et c'est avec un air espiègle collé sur le visage que Yuya les tira vers la salle qui n'attendait que eux.

Le lieu était presque désert. Après tout le mercredi les élèves japonais avaient cours et les salariés étaient encore au travail. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le fond de la pièce et c'est encore plus stressé que Koyama s'assit aux côté de Tego. A quoi celui-ci pouvait il être en train de penser ? Est ce que lui aussi avait éprouvé cette soudaine envie que les lumières s'éteignent pour pouvoir profiter de cette intimité artificielle ? Keii n'en savait rien mais il était certain d'une chose : Tegoshi Yuya le rendait fou ! Il n'avait pas l'impression d'éprouver des sentiments à son encontre mais il le voulait ! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Il désirait de tout son être cet homme !

C'est perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il fixa son regard sur l'écran diffusant maintenant les bandes annonces des futurs sorties puis son cerveau se déconnecta à un simple contact. Son voisin venait de poser sa main sur sa cuisse et il la caressait avec lenteur. Cet effleurement le figea et il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour profiter de cette douce chaleur.

La main continuait lentement son chemin remontant avec langueur vers son entre-jambe et quand il sentit deux lèvres d'une douceur divine se poser à la base de son cou il laissa un doux gémissement lui échapper.

Les lèvres partirent à l'exploration du lobe de son oreille et une légère morsure vint secouer d'un tremblement incontrôlable le corps de Keiichiro. La douleur se faisait plus insistante mais aussi plus agréable pendant que la pointe de sa langue venait s'ajouter à cette douce torture.

Un murmure d'insatisfaction accueillit le départ de cette caresse vers l'arrête de sa mâchoire mais fut bien vite oublié quand les dents de Yuya s'attaquèrent à la lèvre inférieure de sa victime. Il la tira avec passion, puis laissa sa langue glisser avec patience le long de la chair désormais meurtrie. Koyama entrouvrit rapidement la bouche et alors que Tego en prenait finalement possession un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre quand il sentit la main de son partenaire se poser sur la bosse que formait son entre-jambe. Les caresses se faisaient sensuelles et il ne chercha pas à résister le moins du monde quand il comprit que Tegoshi dégrafait lentement son jean.

Le baiser s'intensifia, les langues s'unissant avec dévotion et cherchant à se maîtriser alors que les doigts du cadet venaient de glisser sous l'élastique du boxer de Keiichi. Il rejeta la tête en arrière mettant fin à l'échange alors que Yuya venait de libérer le sexe tendu de l'aîné de sa prison de tissus et il entama un mouvement de haut en bas démontrant toute son expertise.

Les yeux emplis de désir Keiichiro se laissa submerger par la vague de délice quand son amant resserra encore son emprise sur son membre et reproduisit son geste plus rapidement. Haletant il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des rares spectateurs présents dans la salle et il glissa l'une de ses mains dans le cou de Tego pendant que l'autre se posait sur sa bouche. Il devait être discret ! Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête et pour ça il devait rester calme.

Sa résolution fut bien vite oubliée quand il sentit le souffle brûlant de son compagnon près de sa verge. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il attendit le cœur battant que celui-ci daigne enfin le prendre en bouche.

Une pointe de langue timide vint caresser son gland pendant qu'il laissait sa main abandonner le cou de son tortionnaire pour venir entremêler ses doigts à ses cheveux si doux. Il raffermit sa prise quand les lèvres posèrent de délicats baisers sur son sexe et que enfin sa bouche se referma sur lui.

Les va et vient se firent plus lents mais aussi plus intenses laissant Keiichiro aux portes du paradis. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il en voulait plus. Il voulait posséder complètement cet être empli de luxure et il n'arrêta pas son collègue quand celui-ci ôta à son tour son pantalon et son boxer.

Tego abandonna le membre plus que érigé de son partenaire et après s'être partiellement dévêtu il s'assit sur les genoux de Koyama. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres accompagnant son initiative de mouvements du bassin plus que suggestifs et il se cambra de douleur mais aussi de satisfaction quand il sentit un premier doigt le pénétrer.

La sensation était dérangeante mais pas désagréable. Alors que son ami laissait son second doigt le pénétrer à son tour et qu'il entamait un mouvement ascendant et descendant Tego commença à se masturber augmentant ainsi son plaisir et lui faisant oublier partiellement l'inconfort de la situation. Il mordit tout de même avec violence la clavicule de son amant quand celui-ci enfonça son troisième doigt et il accéléra ses mouvements de poignet.

Il le voulait tout de suite et pour bien le faire comprendre il commença à se mouvoir grognant dans un souffle le prénom de son partenaire.

Celui-ci se retira alors et il laissa Tegoshi s'empaler avec sensualité sur son sexe tendu. Il pouvait sentir l'envie pulser dans son membre et il posa avec force ses mains sur les hanches de son démon. Yuya se redressa doucement puis se laissa à nouveau tomber avec vigueur sur les cuisses de son aîné leur arrachant un cri de plaisir étouffé. Il patienta ainsi un instant puis renouvela son geste plus rapidement. Les ongles de Keii s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et Tegoshi le sentit lui soulever le bassin pour le plaquer ensuite contre le sien avec davantage de puissance.

Koyama se sentait à l'étroit en Tegoshi et chaque va et vient venaient le compresser plus subtilement encore. Il pouvait expérimenter cette sensation pour la première fois et il en voulait bien plus.

Il sentit le visage de Yuya se blottir dans son cou et ses bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules quand il entreprit de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Son amant continuait toujours de se relever et de s'abaisser en rythme mais lui-même ne se contentait plus d'attendre qu'il eut fini pour être satisfait. Il imprégnait son propre tempo accélérant encore ses entrées et sorties éprouvant avec luxure cette étroitesse qui le comprimait.

Ses mouvements se faisaient plus précis et il tapa une première fois sur la prostate de son amant qui mordit avec plus d'empressement dans sa peau.

Tenant toujours fermement Tegoshi contre lui il le renversa sur les sièges de la salle et cette fois le dominant enfin pleinement il le pénétra plus sauvagement alors que Yuya entourait ses hanches de ses jambes lui permettant de s'enfoncer en lui sans ménagement.

Les coups de butoir se faisaient plus violents et alors que Keii atteignait maintenant constamment sa prostate il sentit Tego se tendre sous lui et se libérer entre eux.

Son orgasme provoqua le resserrement de son intimité sur son membre et c'est dans un dernier gémissement qu'il éjacula en Yuya. Il se laissa retomber épuisé sur son partenaire et dans un soupir il se retira.

Il se sentait fatigué mais comblé. Il avait obtenu la seule chose qu'il désirait de Tegoshi Yuya : son corps si parfait.

Il remit son boxer et son jean laissant son ami en faire de même puis d'un commun accord ils sortirent du cinéma le film ne les passionnant absolument pas.

Ils appelèrent chacun un taxi et après un simple au-revoir ils regagnèrent séparément leur domicile.

* * *

><p>Et demain Ryo!<p>

Si cela vous plaît un minimum n'hésitez pas à commenter. ^^


	5. 4 novembre

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Tegochoupette! Bon anniversaire en ce fameux 11-11-11. ^^ J'espère que cela va lui porter chance!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

* * *

><p>Se lever encore une fois... il avait l'impression désagréable de faire ça tous les jours... Sans doute parce que effectivement il le faisait tous les jours en fin de compte.<p>

Se lever pour lui ça signifiait devoir affronter le monde... devoir se montrer toujours sous son plus beau jour et sourire comme un débile même quand il avait envie de hurler sa colère ou sa frustration ou pleurer comme un enfant à qui on a volé sa sucette ! Sucette... à cette évocation il ne pût s'empêcher de se souvenir des événements de la veille et un sourire satisfait illumina brièvement son visage. Il ne verrait certainement plus le cinéma de la même façon et quand on lui parlerait de Gantz des images ayant bien peu de rapport avec le film lui viendraient instantanément à l'esprit... Ninomiya-senpai merci du fond du cœur.

Comment classer le rendez-vous d'hier ? Points positifs : Keiichi est doux et c'est un bon amant. Aucun doute à ce sujet !

Point négatif : Keiichiro ne l'aimait pas ou alors il avait mal analysé la situation et puis Tegoshi soupçonnait quelque chose depuis un certain temps. Son ex amant était très proche de son « meilleur ami pour la vie » Shige et selon lui cela ne se bornait pas à une simple amitié virile entre hommes ! Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient sans même s'en rendre compte démontraient surtout une attirance mutuelle. Ils n'en étaient juste pas encore conscients...

Donc cas résolu Keiichiro Koyama ne passerait pas son anniversaire en sa compagnie mais il avait quand même eu la chance de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui ! Vraiment un très très bon rendez-vous !

Pour le suivant... Voyons voir... Aujourd'hui il devait rencontrer... Ryo ! Alors là par contre ça craignait ! Tegoshi n'avait jamais caché son envie de passer la nuit avec son ténébreux collègue ! Faisant à l'époque parti du même groupe il passait carrément son temps à l'allumer alternant propositions salaces et gestes déplacés ! Pourtant Ryo n'avait pas cédé une seule fois à ses avances ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il avait finalement inscrit son nom sur cette liste ? Pourquoi attendre cet instant pour soudainement avoir envie de passer du temps avec lui ?

Nishikido savait très bien comment il se comportait avec ses petits-amis... si on pouvait vraiment les appeler comme ça ! Est ce que cela signifiait qu'il voulait uniquement du sexe ou plus ?

Yuya se torturait l'esprit depuis un bon moment quand il décida de laisser tomber les suppositions ! Il verrait sur place de toute façon et si son ex partenaire voulait s'amuser alors il n'allait pas passer à côté de cette occasion qu'il attendait vainement depuis si longtemps !

La matinée se déroula dans le calme Tego arrivant relativement à l'heure (juste dix minutes de retard) et ses relations avec Keiichiro demeurant inchangées. Aucun des deux n'avait évoqué les ébats d'hier et quand Shige avait innocemment parlé du film ils avaient répondu en chœur que ça avait été génial... Ce qui fondamentalement n'était pas faux. Bon pour des raisons indépendantes de la qualité du scénario et des acteurs mais quand même.

A midi précise alors que Masuda lui parlait tranquillement des nouveaux gâteaux en vente dans la pâtisserie de la dernière fois, Ryo fit son apparition.

Sa démarche était assurée, il semblait parfaitement à son aise parmi ses ex collègues alors qu'il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de paraître un minimum gêné ! Mais ce n'était pas le genre de cet homme.

Certes revenir ici alors qu'il avait laissé tomber le groupe n'était pas facile toutefois il ne voulait pas se priver de leurs compagnies. Un jour il devrait s'expliquer avec honnêteté avec chacun d'entre eux, donner les vraies raisons de son départ mais il n'osait pas encore. Il ne savait même pas si il allait être bien accueilli ou pas.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle l'atmosphère se fit plus pesante et bien qu'ils lui souriaient tous il pouvait voir une lueur de tristesse et de... colère luire dans leurs yeux. Ok ils lui en voulaient toujours.

- Je... Je viens chercher Tegoshi mais si vous préférez que je l'attende dehors alors je vais y aller !

- Bah maintenant que tu es là autant rester et puis avec Tego on parlait juste de desserts alors tu vois rien de bien vital !

- Oui on parle d'une pâtisserie à Jiyugaoka ! Tu sais où tu as tourné Chonmage purin ! Massu vit dans le quartier !

- Oh... C'est bien alors...

- Massu on va te laisser ne. On se retrouve demain ! Passe un bon après-midi !

- A demain et amusez vous bien surtout.

S'amuser... oui on pouvait dire que tous les deux ils avaient bien envie de s'amuser... Après tout ils étaient assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et cela ne les dérangeait pas depuis bien longtemps.

Ryo, tout comme Tego, était plutôt du genre à prendre le plaisir quand il venait. Il n'avait jamais trouvé, ni cherché, la personne qui lui convenait vraiment. Il était jeune, célèbre, bien foutu et il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir dans son lit toutes les filles ou les mecs qu'il désirait.

Un jour il se caserait bien entendu ! Soit avec une femme avec qui il espérait avoir de beaux enfants soit avec un homme qu'il aimerait plus que tout. Les réactions des gens ou leurs préjugés il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il avait un caractère indépendant, fort, du moins en apparence et il se sentait capable d'affronter le reste de l'univers ! Personne ne lui résistait quand il le voulait ! Si quelqu'un n'était pas content alors il lui suffisait de partir. Nishikido savait se montrer dur même si cela cachait surtout une âme tourmentée et fragile qui préférait hurler ou tomber dans le mutisme que pleurer et montrer sa peine.

Pour certain il était un ours mal dégrossi et asocial mais pour les membres de News et de Kanjani8 il était juste un mec gentil et drôle qui avait de nombreuses sautes d'humeur.

Tegoshi l'avait toujours admiré et il ne s'en était jamais caché. Ryo lui avait longtemps fait peur mais il avait découvert l'autre facette de sa personnalité et depuis il adorait passait du temps avec lui. Il l'embêtait, il le cherchait souvent et les deux amis espéraient que cela ne changerait pas de sitôt.

Tego admira son partenaire. Il ne changerait jamais. Il avait mis un jean bleu délavé déchiré au niveau des genoux et un t-shirt blanc. Il portait bien entendu son éternel perfecto noir lui donnant cet air de mauvais garçon rebelle si apprécié par la gente féminine. Il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura mystérieuse et envoûtante qui nous captivait si facilement. On pouvait le détester mais, un jour ou l'autre, quoi qu'il fasse, il parvenait à nous séduire. Ryo était ce genre d'homme : un fantasme vivant qui s'assumait totalement en tant que tel... du moins si on se contentait de l'observer rapidement.

Si on s'attardait un peu sur lui on voyait très nettement qu'il recourbait légèrement ses épaules et qu'il regardait très souvent le sol. Pas si à l'aise que ça le « grand » Nishikido !

Pendant que Yuya se perdait dans ses pensées son ami lui en faisait de même. Il regardait son Tego-nyan marcher à ses côtés. Il s'émerveillait devant son sourire si pur qui lui permettait de dissimuler si facilement sa vraie nature de démon pervers et dépravé ! La première fois qu'il s'en était aperçu il avait reçu un choc ! D'un côté, voir le garçon que l'on considérait presque comme un petit ange immaculé, s'envoyer en l'air dans les douches avec un membre du staff qu'il ne connaissait même pas une heure avant, avait de quoi détruire vos illusions ! Depuis ce moment là Ryo avait appris à découvrir la face sombre de son compagnon et il l'avait aimé davantage après ça !

Il était toujours élégant, chaleureux et positif mais c'était surtout un manipulateur hors pair adorant avoir sous son contrôle les autres. Un être purement excitant en somme ! Ryo s'infligea une claque mentale pour se concentrer sur la conversation que le cadet venait de lancer.

- Dis Ryo-tan on va où ?

- J'en sais rien... Tu veux manger un truc en particulier ?

Ça c'était du Nishiki tout craché ! Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des détails et il voyait quoi faire le moment venu !

- C'est toi qui m'invite je te signale ! Tu aurais dû y penser avant ! Non mais ! Méchant ! Tu es toujours aussi nul pour organiser des trucs !

- Et je ne compte pas changer ! C'est aussi ça qui fait mon charme pas vrai ?

- … Pas faux... Alors tu m'emmènes manger dans quel endroit ?

- … Des okonomiyaki comme dans le Kansai ça te tente ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Fort de cette résolution ils partirent dans une petite échoppe à proximité et ils mangèrent partageant le temps entre exclamations de bonheur et rires stupides sur les derniers potins de l'agence.

Ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet pourtant si important du départ de Ryo préférant se détendre et oublier un peu la situation.

Ryo continuait de détailler son ami et même les gestes les plus anodins de celui-ci lui donnaient des envies pas très amicales. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il avait envie de lui de cette manière... Sans doute depuis que Tego lui avait fait comprendre qu'il coucherait volontiers avec lui... Toujours est il que aujourd'hui il ne pensait que à ça. Il voulait le sentir se cambrer sous son corps en hurlant sans cesse son prénom et cette simple évocation fit monter son envie.

- Ryo-tan je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- … Vas y.

- On va chez toi ou chez moi ? Mon appartement n'est pas très loin alors ça peut être plus pratique ! Oh et ne t'inquiète pas je sais que ça n'ira pas plus loin qu'une relation purement sexuelle mais après tout je ne recherche pas autre chose en ce moment.

- Allons chez toi et tout de suite.

C'est avec un empressement non dissimulé qu'ils payèrent le repas (oui la galanterie légendaire de Ryo n'était rien de plus qu'un fantasme des fans) et qu'ils montèrent dans le taxi. Pendant le trajet personne ne dit mot uniquement concentré sur le déroulement imaginaire de la suite de ce rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivé ils prirent l'ascenseur toujours dans un grand silence presque religieux et Tegoshi ouvrit sa porte alors que Ryo le poussait soudainement avec vigueur à l'intérieur. Il lui laissa à peine le temps de refermer la porte à clef avant de presser son corps contre le sien.

Yuya pouvait sentir la chaleur de ce corps si désiré dans son dos et la bosse qu'il percevait contre ses cuisses lui prouvait que son partenaire n'avait pas envie de discuter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Coincé entre la porte de son logement et un Ryo si tentateur il se laissa faire avec délice. La bouche de Nishikido s'était déjà refermée sur sa nuque et ses mains se promenaient sur sa peau. La première glissait sur son torse alors que la seconde caressait avec envie sa chute de rein.

Il laissa sa main remonter jusqu'au téton droit de son amant et il se pressa avec plus de fermeté contre lui entamant une légère ondulation du bassin plus que évocatrice. Il voulait le dominer pleinement ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de prendre la fuite.

Dans un souffle il lui demanda de lui indiquer sa chambre et alors qu'il lui permettait enfin de se déplacer plus librement il le suivit quittant à regret cette peau si chaude.

Une fois dans ce lieu entièrement dédié aux plaisirs Ryo le poussa brutalement sur le lit et il s'assit sur son ami. Il happa ses lèvres pour entamer enfin un baiser puissant démontrant pleinement l'étendu de son désir. Ses mains reprirent place sur son ventre et il se débarrassa rapidement de ce haut inutile et déplaisant.

Il interrompit immédiatement les baisers pour laisser sa langue parcourir cette chair enfin à sa portée. Il la mordit puissamment à divers endroits sous les cris de douleur mais aussi de plaisir de son cadet. Il allait enfin goûter à ce corps et il ne s'imposait aucune limite.

Il continua sa descente survolant ses flancs et léchant avec délice son nombril alors qu'il entreprenait de défaire la ceinture en cuir de Tego. Avant de poursuivre plus loin son parcours il remonta dans le cou de celui-ci et tout en parsemant des baisers plus doux il redressa lentement les bras de Tegoshi et les fit passer à travers les barreaux du lit en fer forgé. Son amant ne protesta pas se contentant de soupirer de désir et il en profita donc pour lier les deux poignets avec la ceinture.

Une fois son œuvre accomplie il repartit à l'assaut de ce pantalon si frustrant et il lui ôta avec hâte. La vision de ses rêves se tenait devant lui : Tegoshi accroché au lit uniquement recouvert d'un boxer noir moulant sans aucune discrétion son sexe érigé par l'envie, envie qu'il avait provoqué par ses attentions.

Il se mordit les lèvres et pendant que Yuya l'admirait il enleva à son tour son t-shirt exposant son torse parfait et finement galbé. Tego ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration en constatant qu'il ne pouvait plus y toucher et qu'il devait se contenter de l'admirer de loin.

Ryo se pencha à nouveau sur lui glissant ses doigts sur ses cuisses alors que sa langue parcourait avec délice son membre toujours emprisonné. Il remonta ses mains vers le haut de son sous-vêtement et il le retira avant de le prendre en bouche sans préavis.

Nishikido n'était pas tendre mais cela n'était pas déplaisant. Il mordit plusieurs fois le sexe de Tego alors qu'il l'avalait sur toute sa longueur et cette douleur mêlée à la langueur de ses mouvements était une pure bénédiction.

Alors qu'il lui prodiguait toujours ces caresses l'aîné tendit ses doigts. Doigts que Tegoshi ne tarda pas à sucer avec sensualité. Il laissait sa langue s'enrouler autour d'eux au même rythme que celle de Ryo sur son membre. Il les aspirait et les suçotait pendant que son partenaire en faisait de même lui faisant perdre l'esprit.

Nishiki lui retira sa friandise et alors qu'il se plaignait les réclamant à nouveau il les sentit s'introduire en lui. Cela le déchira de l'intérieur et il ne put s'empêcher de protester.

"Ryo ça fait trop mal ! Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'un à la fois !"

Celui-ci ne lui répondit même pas augmentant simplement le tempo et bougeant avec précaution ses doigts pour le préparer avec soin.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec ce genre de détail et il savait que même si Tego protestait cela ne l'empêchait pas de trembler d'impatience sous ses gestes.

Yuya se cambra se libérant dans sa bouche en gémissant pour la première fois son prénom et après avoir avalé la semence il lâcha son membre continuant ses allers-retours en lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur son ventre reprenant sa dégustation de cette peau veloutée et quand enfin son amant entreprit un premier mouvement du bassin timide il se retira et il finit de se déshabiller. Son jean et son boxer trop étroit rejoignirent le reste des habits dispersés au sol et il approcha son sexe tendu de l'intimité de Tegoshi.

Il le prit avec force voulant le sentir se crisper sous lui et il ne fut pas déçu. Tego-nyan hurla brièvement sous l'intrusion mais il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de trouver cela plus que excitant.

Nishikido Ryo l'avait pénétré en entier d'un seul coup et il sentait cette présence imposante en lui. Il plia ses genoux lui permettant de s'enfoncer encore plus et quand son amant recula pour reproduire son acte il cria son nom dans la chambre.

Ryo se sentait bien en cet instant. Il ne ressentait que plaisir et envie pendant que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus forts et envahissants. Les ondulations de Tegoshi sous lui le forçait à accélérer davantage et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte il mêla ses cris à ceux de son partenaire et il ne put retenir un gémissement de victoire quand il percuta enfin sa prostate le sentant se cambrer avec intensité sous le choc.

Il voyait Tegoshi tirer sur les liens le liant à son lit et il semblait chercher un moyen d'atteindre sa peau alors qu'il avait renversé sa tête en arrière et qu'il clamait son prénom avec de plus en plus d'intensité.

Sa main droite se saisit à nouveau du sexe de son ami et il le masturba avec énergie à la même cadence que ses va-et-vient. Le corps de Yuya recouvert de sueur se tendit une dernière fois et il se libéra entre ses mains alors que Ryo jouissait en même temps.

Épuisés, leurs corps tremblant après l'effort ils s'écroulèrent sans force et ils ne résistèrent pas à l'appel du sommeil.

Ils se réveillèrent une heure après et Nishikido consentit enfin à le détacher. C'est les bras et le bas du dos endoloris que Tego fila à la douche. Quand il revint son ex collègue était toujours là. Il semblait avoir trouvé où il rangeait les draps puisqu'il les avait changés. Il était maintenant assis sur le bord du lit ayant enfilé à nouveau son boxer et son jean.

Il tourna son visage souriant vers son hôte quand il fut de retour et sans un mot il le prit dans ses bras.

- Tego... ça a été ?

- J'ai eu l'air de me plaindre ?

- On ne sait jamais. Je vais rentrer chez moi d'accord ?

- Moui... Merci Ryo-tan.

- Merci Tego-nyan.

Nishikido se redressa, remit son t-shirt et son perfecto et après un dernier baiser sur le front de son cadet il quitta l'appartement rapidement.

* * *

><p>Bon alors la suite ne pourra pas être publiée avant lundi j'en ai bien peur! Je travaille tout le week-end et quand je rentre chez moi je suis trop crevée pour écrire! Gomen et à très vite!<p> 


	6. 5 novembre

De retour après une nuit pourrie et un manque d'inspiration évidant concernant le rendez-vous de Tego et de Baru. Bref pardon et j'espère faire mieux demain.

* * *

><p>5 novembre 2011, onze heures cinquante-cinq, une forme inconnue se déplace dans un appartement plongé dans la pénombre. La bête pousse des grognements effrayants à chaque pas et semble chercher quelque chose.<p>

Soudainement un bruit strident retentit et elle parait fondre sur place. Elle se recroqueville au sol alors que le vacarme assourdissant se prolonge. Elle se relève et se traîne avec lenteur vers l'entrée alors que des coups sonores semblent avoir pris le relais.

La lumière s'allume dans le couloir et on peut apercevoir rapidement dans un miroir que le monstre est en réalité humain. Il pose la main sur la poignée et après l'avoir déverrouillée il ouvre la porte et laisse voir au monde la vraie nature de cet être maléfique : Tegoshi Yuya au réveil un samedi matin !

Devant cette vision plus que déroutante Subaru Shibutani reste figé dans le corridor. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose de la part de ce petit démon mais certainement pas à ça !

Tegoshi tient à peine debout. Ses yeux gonflés de sommeil semblent encore collés et il ne saurait dire à l'instant présent si ils sont fermés ou ouverts. Ses cheveux cachent une bonne partie de son visage et c'est sans doute mieux. Sur la zone inférieure de sa joue droite on peut observer la magnifique trace rouge de son oreiller. Il est vêtu d'un t-shirt noir orné de têtes de mort trop large pour sa frêle silhouette et d'un short, sans doute de basket à l'origine, noir.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir Tego s'approcha de lui et se blottit en soupirant dans ses bras. Était il seulement conscient de ce qu'il faisait ? Sans doute pas le moins du monde. Yuya au lever du lit souhaite juste avoir des câlins et là il se sentait vraiment bien. C'était confortable et tout doux bien que un peu petit. Il voulait retourner au lit.

Il se détacha des bras si accueillant et en se retournant il attrapa la main de son nouveau doudou. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et sans que Subaru n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot il se retrouva allongé dans ce lit inconnu un Tegoshi posant sa tête sur son torse et rejoignant à nouveau le monde merveilleux des rêves les plus doux.

Treize heures dans un appartement toujours aussi sombre que tout à l'heure, l'ange endormi daignait enfin avec bonheur entrouvrir les paupières. Il trouvait son lit encore plus agréable. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille. Il se souvenait d'y avoir passé un moment très... sportif avec Ryo-tan et cette évocation lui fit pousser un soupir de jouissance... C'était soit dû à cela soit dû à cette main qui glissait doucement vers son... UNE MAIN ?

Choqué par cette révélation Tego se redressa vivement sur son lit. Trop rapidement même puisqu'il fut étourdi pendant quelques instants. Reprenant ses esprits il tourna la tête vers la source de son angoisse et constata que Subaru était dans son lit. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'avait quand même pas... Non il ne s'en souvenait pas alors ce n'était pas possible ! Alors pourquoi le Kanjani8 était il ici à ses côtés le regardant avec un amusement non dissimulé ? Dans son regard Yuya vit une lueur étrange qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Peut être qu'ils avaient quand même...

Voyant son partenaire complètement perdu et plongé dans ses pensées Baru ne put empêcher un léger sourire de orner son visage. A cet instant précis ce petit homme tout paniqué était absolument adorable mais Shibutani n'était pas un monstre alors il ne voulut pas éterniser ce supplice apparent.

- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? Finalement le conte de fées n'était pas exact ! Ce n'est pas un baiser qui a réveillé la princesse mais une caresse.

- … Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Entre mes draps ?

- Alors tu ne te souviens plus de notre nuit de folie ? On a passé notre temps à faire l'amour comme des sauvages au point que tu m'as supplié d'arrêter de peur d'en mourir d'épuisement !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Si c'était le cas je m'en souviendrai ! Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier mes ébats surtout si ils sont aussi merveilleux que ça ! Donc je renouvelle ma question : qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Franchement Tego tu n'es pas drôle ! On avait rendez-vous à midi tu t'en souviens ?

- Moui vaguement... Midi devant le 109 à Shibuya pour faire les magasins...

- C'est ça ! Mais supposant, et avec raison comme toujours, que tu serais en retard, je suis venu te chercher un peu avant l'heure.

- D'accord mais comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? Tu as la clef ?

- Non ! J'ai le pouvoir de passer à travers les portes depuis que je suis tombé dans la marmite de potion magique en étant petit.

- Tu as vraiment une case toi ! C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

- Tu ne connais pas Asterix ? Bref ! J'ai sonné. Tu m'as ouvert et sans même avoir le temps de te dire bonjour tu m'as forcé à m'étendre dans ton lit ! Tu m'as rejoint et même pas trente secondes après tu dormais déjà comme un bébé !

- Oh j'ai encore fait ça... Avant Massu venait me chercher pour qu'on arrive à l'heure à l'agence... Il a souvent terminé sa mission périlleuse à la même place que toi. Étrangement il a rapidement arrêté de venir me rendre visite le matin.

Sans se formaliser davantage de la situation, Tegoshi se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prépara tranquillement deux petits-déjeuners pendant que Subaru l'aidait à dresser la table. Une fois que tout fut prêt ils mangèrent en silence laissant ainsi le temps à Yuya d'observer son compagnon.

La nouvelle coupe de Baru lui allait parfaitement. Elle mettait très bien en valeur son visage et Tegoshi ne put que approuver mentalement la décision du Kanja de se couper les cheveux. Enfin quand il les avait longs cela lui donnait un air plus viril encore et pas déplaisant.

Il portait un jean noir légèrement trop large au goût de l'examinateur mais qui lui correspondait bien. Son pull gris avec un col en v cachait son torse fin et révélait tout de même un morceau de cette peau si douce au toucher comme il avait pu le constater à son réveil. Bref rien à redire sur sa tenue sauf... cette chose informe qui lui tenait lieu de veste qu'il pouvait voir sur le canapé.

C'était un bout de tissu kaki semblant remonter à l'antiquité. C'était tout simplement immonde.

- Rassure moi, tu ne comptes pas sortir avec ça sur le dos ?

- Ma veste ? Elle est parfaite et elle m'a coûté une fortune je te signale !

- Mon pauvre tu t'es fait arnaqué si tu veux mon avis ! Ton idée de faire les magasins n'était pas mauvaise en fin de compte ! Je vais me préparer et on va réparer cette erreur de style immédiatement ! En attendant tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux !

Subaru regardait avec tristesse son blouson préféré pendant que Tego filait dans la salle de bain. Il était un incompris. Ce vêtement il l'adorait et il aurait été prêt à payer bien plus pour l'obtenir ! Mais il ne refuserait jamais une invitation à aller faire du shopping... si son ami acceptait bien entendu de parler pour lui aux vendeurs et vendeuses... sinon ce n'était pas possible. Habituellement c'était Shota-kun qui s'en chargeait toujours avec un sourire compatissant. Oui Baru était en réalité un grand timide ! Parler à des inconnus ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé et il ne l'avait jamais caché. Les autres devaient apprendre à faire avec.

Trente minutes plus tard Tegoshi ressortait finalement de la pièce. Il avait adopté une tenue plus rock en adéquation avec la tenue de Shibutani. Il était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds et il avait revêtu avec joie son pull agrémenté d'une tête de mort que lui avait offert Masuda pour son anniversaire précédent. Il se sentait à l'aise dedans et il avait l'impression d'être vraiment lui. Ça faisait du bien de temps en temps.

Le Kanjani regardait d'un air distrait une vague émission culinaire tout en jetant régulièrement de petits regards tristes vers son tas de tissus vert. C'est avec un soupir édifiant que Tego se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un manteau noir qui irait très bien à son partenaire.

Ils quittèrent le logement de Yuya et se dirigèrent sans hâte vers Shibuya et le fameux 109 for men. L'immeuble, bien plus calme que son voisin pour les femmes, contenait les meilleurs boutiques pour homme. Chaque magasin avait son propre style soit rock soit plus traditionnel mais toujours à la pointe de la tendance. Les vendeurs étaient agréables et chaleureux et on trouvait rapidement ce que l'on cherchait. Alors que le 109 regorgeait de monde et de bruit, le 109 men était un peu plus intimiste et on pouvait se parler sans avoir besoin de hurler pour couvrir les beuglements intempestifs des vendeuses !

Tegoshi et lui passaient de stands en stands s'extasiant à l'unisson sur des accessoires que personne d'autre n'oserait porter ou critiquant ouvertement des tenues improbables selon eux. Le temps s'écoulait agréablement et Baru pensait même que son ami avait oublié le but premier de cette venue en ces lieux. Hélas il fut ramené à la dure réalité quand celui-ci déclara avoir trouvé la veste parfaite ! Elle était noire soulignée de bordereaux liserés aux manches et au col. Elle semblait être en velours léger et dans le dos trônait un magnifique aigle argenté... D'accord Subaru la trouvait très belle mais peut être un poil too much pour lui.

Devant la mine ravie de son compagnon il décida de l'enfiler et enfin de compte le résultat était plutôt intéressant. Tegoshi se contenta de l'applaudir avec passion et face à cette vision Shibutani céda et l'acheta.

Ils ressortirent de l'immeuble les bras chargés de sacs divers vers dix-neuf heures. Ils avaient passé cinq heures à arpenter les couloirs sans même s'en rendre compte ! Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller manger dans un restaurant à proximité et ils dégustèrent avec plaisir des udons en parlant de leur carrière respective. Le travail pour le kanjani s'accumulait avec l'approche de la tournée mais il ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire. Il avait le sentiment que son groupe avait enfin gagné la place qu'il méritait tellement.

Yuya lui évoqua avec douleur la période difficile que venait de vivre News mais aussi avec entrain son duo avec Masuda. Il savait que grâce à Tegomass il continuerait son ascension dans le monde du divertissement et cela le réconfortait.

Une heure plus tard ils prirent le taxi pour se rendre à nouveau chez Tego et surtout pour que Shibutani puisse récupérer sa veste affreuse qui trônait toujours sur le divan.

Une fois arrivé Baru se promit solennellement de continuer à la mettre mais seulement quand il serait certain de ne pas tomber sur le regard empli de reproche de son ami.

Il allait repartir chez lui quand Yuya s'approcha de lui tel un félin. Il était vraiment sublime quand il le désirait. Subaru resta paralysé et il ne chercha pas à s'esquiver quand il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire se poser sur les siennes. Il savoura simplement le moment et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand celui-ci s'éloigna finalement de lui et murmura dans un souffle contre son oreille « Passe une bonne nuit et si je te vois à nouveau porter ce truc je te boude à vie ».

* * *

><p>Demain Tego rencontre Koki!<p> 


	7. 6 novembre

Alors avant tout pardon de ne pas avoir publié plus vite! Ce n'est pas mon genre! Disons juste que mardi c'était mon anniversaire et on m'a invité au restaurant le midi et ensuite j'ai été à mon travail et mercredi et bien j'ai encore passé une mauvaise nuit... Bref je suis vraiment désolée!

Voici le chapitre avec Koki-kun! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Dimanche a toujours été un jour spécial pour Tegoshi. Il représentait pour lui le meilleur jour de la semaine, celui pendant lequel il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans penser aux autres ou à son travail. Le samedi lui permettait de décompresser et le dimanche de profiter de la vie.<p>

Il avait pleinement conscience d'exercer un métier merveilleux à des tonnes de point de vue ! Il était riche, assez en tout cas pour ne pas avoir à se soucier des lendemains contrairement à la grande majorité de la population du monde ! Il était célèbre dans son pays et même si cela ne présentait pas uniquement des avantages et bien cela flattait son ego. Il se trouvait séduisant ou plutôt carrément beau et il en profitait assez.

Sa vie n'était bien entendu pas parfaite ! Il subissait les inconvénients d'être un Johnny's après tout ! Son existence ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Il avait souvent l'impression d'avoir un code barre caché quelque part sur le corps et un tatouage « made in Johnny's ». Le pire c'était sans doute cette sensation d'être la propriété exclusive de Johnny-sama et de sa famille. Il devait sans cesse veiller à ses gestes et surtout ne pas s'afficher.

Pour le moment il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de présenter au monde entier la personne qu'il aimait puisque de toute manière il n'aimait personne ! Mais un jour ça allait obligatoirement arriver. Un jour il allait rencontrer l'homme qui ferait battre son cœur plus vite et le cacher serait une torture...

Oui il y avait souvent réfléchi pas qu'il considérait que cela arriverait bientôt mais juste parce que certains de ses senpais avaient été ou étaient confrontés à cet épineux problème. Quand on aime on rayonne, on veut le crier sur tous les toits pour que les autres soient heureux de cet événement ! Être Johnny's c'est vivre tout cela dans l'ombre en priant tous les soirs pour ne pas lire le lendemain dans un journal à scandale qu'on a été surpris avec quelqu'un... C'est aussi comprendre que le célibat supposé fait parti du rêve à vendre aux fans.

Ils sont tous au courant de cela ! C'est écrit dans les contrats noir sur blanc ! Seulement quand on a douze ou treize ans et qu'on a l'opportunité exceptionnelle d'intégrer cette agence si prestigieuse on ne comprend pas vraiment ce que cela signifie.

Tegoshi, comme les autres, avait perdu son droit à disposer d'une vie privée normale quand il avait signé ce papier. Parfois il le regrettait et parfois non.

Il avait eu la chance de réaliser la chance de sa vie : chanter sur scène devant un public qui l'acclamait et qui l'aimait mais en contrepartie il n'était pas une personne ordinaire.

Dans la compagnie plusieurs avaient finalement pris la décision de révéler une relation et même de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants mais Yuya ne pourrait jamais faire ce genre de déclaration. En plus d'être un idole il était homosexuel. D'accord il lisait régulièrement les récits inventés par ses fans sur ses relations avec des membres de son groupe mais il y avait un fossé entre l'imagination et la réalité. Avouer ça serait admettre que sa carrière était foutue.

Tego secoua la tête vivement. On était dimanche mince ! Pas besoin de penser à des trucs aussi déprimants !

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et admira la lumière qui baignait sa chambre. Alors qu'il profitait enfin du calme ambiant sans s'embarrasser de pensées sombres il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur sa table de chevet.

Dans un ultime effort il tendit le bras et s'en saisit. Un message de Koki était affiché.

« Tego j'arrive dans une heure ! Je t'ai préparé un programme spécial ! On va aller dans mon endroit préféré de Tokyo et je suis certain que tu vas aimer ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te gâcher la surprise ! La dernière fois j'ai été là-bas avec Ueda et il avait adoré ! Je croise les doigts pour que tu penses pareil ! ».

Mouais... Là tout de suite Tegoshi fut envahi par le doute... Ueda... Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais... il ne l'aimait pas du tout et il avait déjà constaté qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun... Enfin si une chose : ils préféraient les hommes. Heureusement cela n'était pas suffisant pour rapprocher les gens.

Il allait reposer son portable quand il reçut à nouveau un sms de Koki.

« J'allai oublier : merci d'accepter de me voir aujourd'hui ! Ça fait longtemps que j'en rêvai mais je n'avais jamais osé te le demander ! A tout à l'heure. »

Ça c'était beaucoup plus mignon ! Avec un sourire Yuya décida finalement de s'extirper de son lit et il fila directement sous la douche.

Il enfila une tenue confortable : un jean, un t-shirt gris et un gilet assez long de la même couleur. Tout en avalant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner il regarda la télévision. Un vieux dessin-animé était diffusé et il se souvenait de l'avoir regardé quand il était beaucoup plus jeune. Tout cela le rendait bien nostalgique

Dans quelques jours il allait avoir vingt-quatre ans...

Alors qu'il allait se perdre dans ses souvenirs lointains la sonnette retentit le faisant sursauter. Il abandonna avec regret son canapé et sa tasse de thé et alla ouvrir à son invité.

Koki se tenait tout sourire dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Il portait un jean gris-noir et un pull blanc moulant légèrement son torse parfaitement sculpté. Il avait décidé de porter une veste noire très simple mais finalement parfaite pour ce rendez-vous.

Tego ne put s'empêcher de se dire que quand il le voulait le membre de Kat-tun pouvait être beau. Cela l'éloignait un peu de cette image de bad-boy en carton pâte qui faisait fantasmer les filles.

Il se décala pour permettre à son ami d'entrer chez lui et tout en le saluant il se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon pour terminer de boire son thé matinal.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils restèrent au domicile de celui-ci Koki ne répondit à aucune question concernant le lieu dans lequel il comptait emmener son compagnon. Lui il adorait y aller et il se faisait une grande joie de pouvoir enfin y retourner !

Il savait que son image allait en prendre un sacré coup mais il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais cacher qui il était vraiment à ses éventuels petits-amis ou petites-amies d'ailleurs. Le rappeur n'avait pas envie de choisir entre les deux. Il appréciait les hommes mais il adorait aussi les courbes féminines ! Il se retournait régulièrement dans la rue pour admirer une jeune fille aux hanches voluptueuses et aux seins parfaits !

Pour aujourd'hui il voulait que Yuya puisse le voir tel qu'il était. D'accord il faisait de la moto, il aimait le cuir et le rock mais sa passion pour la couture le trahissait... A bien y réfléchir Koki se rendait compte qu'il était surtout quelqu'un d'ambivalent. Il n'arrivait jamais à choisir clairement entre deux options et il se contentait de s'accepter comme il était.

Avant de partir pour cet endroit si particulier il tendit un casque à Tego et il vit ses yeux s'illuminer de joie. L'option moto comme moyen de transport était finalement une très bonne idée. Cela lui remonta le moral et surtout lui insuffla la dose de courage dont il avait besoin.

Il avait le trac. Cet homme si gracieux l'intimidait tellement ! Il savait que sous ses apparences d'ange se cachait une personne au caractère bien trempé qui ne mâchait pas ses mots ! Vu son caractère Yuya aurait dû avoir un physique à la Tanaka Koki et inversement... Le monde est souvent étrange.

Quand le petit ange entoura sa taille de ses bras pour ne pas tomber quand il prit de la vitesse, il sentit son cœur se sauver. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il était sorti de sa poitrine et que son corps ne tiendrait pas le coup après ce contact prolongé. Il parvint tout de même à se ressaisir et tout en restant concentré sur la route il en profita savourant la pression de son torse contre son dos, la pression de ses cuisses sur les siennes et le rapprochement inévitable de son bassin. Cet homme lui faisait trop d'effets et il en était conscient.

Le trajet dura trente minutes et c'est avec regret que Koki gara son bolide devant un bâtiment qui rendit Tego dubitatif.

D'accord il s'était arrêté là mais c'est juste parce qu'il pouvait y trouver une place facilement pas vrai ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas passer l'après-midi ici ? Ils étaient homo mais pas à ce point !

Les yeux de Yuya s'étaient subitement agrandit et sans plus hésiter Tanaka alla acheter deux billets. Cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire à son partenaire mais il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qui allait l'attendre si ils étaient un jour en couple.

Il tira à sa suite le membre de News et celui-ci prit enfin la parole.

- Tu veux qu'on entre là ?

- Oui ! Je te l'ai dit c'est mon endroit préféré !

- Mais Koki regarde autour de toi ! Il y a juste des gamines et des adolescentes habillées en rose ! On ne va pas faire ça ?

- Écoute Tegoshi tu m'as promis un après-midi et c'est ici que je veux le passer ! Essaye de profiter et tu verras ça va peut être te plaire en fin de compte !

- … J'ai un léger doute...

Koki leva à nouveau ses yeux sur le décor enchanteur qui les entouraient : les personnages de Hello Kitty étaient tous là et un grand welcome at Sanrio puroland clignotait avec joie ! Il allait pouvoir se rassasier de choses kawaii, de rose bonbon et de trucs bien niais ! Le grand secret de Koki venait d'être révélé : il était un fan absolu de Kitty-chan !

Il emmena ou soyons honnête, il traîna un Tego atterré vers la première attraction : un parcours en bateau à travers un monde empli de poupées représentant les héros du parc. Pendant qu'il s'exclamait avec force devant la robe de mariée sublime de Kitty Yuya lui cherchait un moyen de sauter du bateau et de se noyer dans les dix centimètres d'eau présents.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le spectacle donné dans la salle principale. Tegoshi dût reconnaître que les équilibristes étaient vraiment doués et voir son ami les yeux pleins de petites étoiles était assez drôle mais quand même... Pas un seul adulte non accompagné d'au moins un enfant ne les entouraient... Ah si ! Au loin, sur l'un des balcons il aperçut deux jeunes femmes étrangères qui s'exclamaient avec animation devant la scène qui se déroulait autour d'eux... Des françaises si il avait bien compris... Cela le réconforta un peu et il profita du reste du spectacle sans se plaindre.

Koki avait perçu ce léger changement et c'est un peu plus heureux qu'il applaudit la fin de la performance.

A fairyland ils sonnèrent les cloches du bonheur en riant et accrochèrent un vœu comme tous les visiteurs. Ils prirent des photos en compagnie de la mère de Kitty-chan et de sa sœur et finalement ils profitèrent de cette visite pour faire des achats... enfin surtout Koki qui avait assez de goods pour en porter un différent chaque jour de l'année !

Le soir approchant ils quittèrent finalement ce parc si spécial et le Kat-tun les emmena dans un petit restaurant français qui se trouvait à proximité.

L'aîné n'osa pas demander à son cadet si il avait apprécié sa journée. Il avait peur de savoir que l'autre le trouvait stupide ou pas assez viril... D'ailleurs si il pensait ça il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher ! Est ce qu'un autre homme trouvait ça intéressant de se rendre dans un lieu pareil ? Il se sentit brusquement très mal et il ne savait plus comment agir normalement. Tego dût s'apercevoir de son malaise car tout en lui souriant il aborda le sujet.

- Tu as des goûts spéciaux pas vrai ?

- Désolé... Je suis stupide et j'en ai conscience...

- Tu n'es pas bête ! Tu m'as montré une autre facette de ta personnalité.. D'accord c'est carrément gnangnan mais c'est toi !

- Tu n'as pas aimé du tout ne ?

- Hmm... Au début j'ai eu peur... C'est quand même très... rose... mais j'ai passé un bon moment en ta compagnie ! Tu es touchant quand tu le veux et je peux imaginer le courage que tu as eu en m'emmenant ici. J'aurai pu repartir tout de suite en te traitant de tous les noms. Chose que j'ai envisagé de faire pendant un instant si je peux être franc ! Mais j'apprécie ton effort de me montrer qui tu es vraiment.

- Merci pour tout Tego...

Soulagé par cette révélation Koki parla à nouveau sereinement des projets de son groupe et de ses envies de vacance.

Il ramena son ami chez lui deux heures plus tard et ils se séparèrent après s'être serrés brièvement dans les bras.

Tegoshi allait se diriger vers sa salle de bain quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna. Nouveau message de son compagnon de la journée.

« Merci pour tout Tego-kun. J'ai passé un instant magique en ta compagnie. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler aux autres... Je ne veux pas subir les moqueries de certains. Encore merci. »

Yuya tapa brièvement sa réponse et en souriant il pénétra enfin dans sa douche.

* * *

><p>Alors oui j'ai été à ce parc avec ma meilleure amie en août! Et alors? ^^ Bon c'est un peu spécial mais on a passé un bon moment et c'est le principal! Par contre que vous compreniez un peu c'est comme si votre monde était soudain devenu rose et que touuuuuuuuuuuut le monde parlait en n'employant qu'un seul mot: kawaii... Je n'imagine pas le supplice que cela doit représenter pour un homme!<p>

Ensuite pour Koki j'aime l'idée qu'il soit ce genre de personne, fan de cet univers et en décalage avec son image publique. ^^

A bientôt pour la suite!


	8. 7 novembre

Avant tout je tiens à "dédier" ce chapitre à Domi. La pauvre passe un examen demain et elle stresse. J'espère que tu vas te détendre un moment en lisant cette histoire. Tout ira bien! Shiranai est avec toi!

Sinon bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Tego avait passé une nuit agitée c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Il s'était endormi tôt pourtant, vers vingt deux heures mais il s'était réveillé en hurlant pensant être poursuivi par un monstre terrifiant ! Il voyait encore cette immonde créature lui courir après en lui quémandant des câlins ! La bête ressemblait étrangement à Kitty-chan et elle tenait par la main un Koki hilare devant les réactions de terreur pure de son cadet !<p>

Se rendormir après cela avait été compliqué mais le pire c'était sans doute quand à six heures du matin il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux et qu'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose de très très important : aujourd'hui, à midi précise, il allait avoir un rendez-vous avec la super idole : Aiba Masaki !

Son senpai était sans contestation possible la personnification de l'idole ultime ! Il était beau, drôle, il passait son temps à sourire et était la gentillesse incarnée. Toutes les fans des johnny's l'adoraient lui et sa bonne humeur éternelle ! Des gens médisants disaient de lui qu'il était un peu bête ou simplet mais c'était faux ! Non Aiba n'est pas stupide bien au contraire ! Il est juste parfaitement parfait !

Il représente pour Tegoshi le stade ultime de la réussite au sein de l'agence ! Il est dans le groupe le plus populaire au Japon de la Johnny's ! Les émissions télévisées de Arashi dépassent maintenant largement en terme d'audience celles des anciens rois de l'agence : les SMAP et ça c'est de la référence !

Plus important encore, au sein même de son groupe, Masaki est considéré comme la clef du voûte. Il permet à tous de continuer d'avancer en gardant son optimisme et même malade il continue à faire passer les autres avant lui! Tout le monde a oublié les scandales plutôt scabreux dans lequel il a été impliqué à ses débuts et alors qu'il a une voix digne d'un canard enrhumé il est vu comme le chouchou de la compagnie !

Yuya l'admirait... Pas comme il admirait avant Yamashita certes... oui avant, Tego était peut être fan mais pas stupide non plus ! Bref il admirait Masaki comme une sorte de modèle à suivre et à améliorer pour lui ravir son titre ! Il voulait aller encore plus loin que lui en ajoutant à toutes les qualités de son aîné la première dont lui il disposait : une voix sublime !

Aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir l'observer tranquillement et surtout apprendre ! Apprendre comment être enfin le meilleur et puis, avouons le, malgré son air un peu... demeuré * il est surtout très beau et sexy quand il le veut !

Il a cette capacité à passer en un instant de la catégorie simplet en extase devant une poignée de porte ou une plante à celle de bombe sexuelle torride ! Et Yuya rêvait de rencontrer cette partie là de sa personnalité !

Si on lui avait demandé de choisir maintenant avec qui il passerait son anniversaire sans même prendre la peine de rencontrer les autres, sa réponse fuserait à toute vitesse : avec Aiba-kun ! Mais il avait promis et surtout il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que cet homme se serait inscrit sur sa liste... Vie injuste et mal foutue tiens !

Tegoshi se rendait compte qu'il était peut être un peu extrême à son sujet et il se demanda rapidement si Yama-kun avait ressenti ce genre de chose quand il avait su qu'ils allaient se voir. Peut être qu'il était juste fan de Aiba au final. Après tout il collectionnait des photos de son senpai et il lisait avec avidité les interviews que celui-ci donnait dans l'espoir de mieux le comprendre et surtout de progresser sur le chemin ardu de la réussite.

Bon il y avait aussi cette fois où il l'avait croisé sur le plateau de l'émission Tensai Shimura Doubutsen ! Il avait été ridicule ! Il avait voulu l'impressionner en lui montrant les liens incroyables qu'il avait avec Skull mais sa tête de mule de boule de poils n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ! Tego s'était senti honteux suite à ça mais Masaki était venu le réconforter dans sa loge... Il était foutu...

Ne parvenant de toute façon plus à se recoucher il décida de pendre sa douche immédiatement.

Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux profitant de la douceur du moment. La chaleur se répandait le long de son corps et sans même comprendre pourquoi il imaginait sans peine les douces mains chaudes de cet homme lui parcourir la peau. Il ressentait son souffle dans sa nuque pendant que sa langue venait lécher avec gourmandise le lobe de son oreille droite. Il se collait alors davantage à lui et Tegoshi pouvait sentir son érection se presser contre sa cuisse.

Ses lèvres se perdaient dans son cou le parsemant de baisers d'une douceur incroyable, douceur qui ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de ressentir la passion contenue de son partenaire. Ses mains glissaient sur son torse, caressant avec langueur ses abdominaux et faisant échapper un soupir à Yuya. Il faisait encore descendre ses mains. L'une palpait ses fesses rebondies et musclées avec désir alors que l'autre s'emparait du membre à présent tendu de Tego. Alors qu'il imprégnait à présent un premier mouvement vigoureux Tegoshi s'appuya contre la porte de la douche. Elle était froide et le contraste entre la chaleur qui embrasait son bas-ventre et la fraîcheur de la paroi augmenta encore l'intensité de ses sensations.

Il l'imaginait s'agenouillant devant lui et prenant en bouche son sexe érigé. Il le voyait accomplir ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement en laissant parfois échapper un râle de satisfaction et c'est dans un cri de pure extase que Yuya se libéra entre ses mains hurlant le prénom de l'homme qui venait de hanter son fantasme.

Il mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi penser à lui lui avait il fait un effet pareil ? Pourquoi est ce que c'était l'image de cette personne qui s'était imposée à lui alors que l'instant d'avant il pensait à Aiba ! Pourquoi lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule fois une telle situation avant ?

Pourquoi avait il crié son prénom en jouissant alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde dans cette situation avant cela ? Et surtout pourquoi, oui pourquoi est ce qu'il avait trouvé ça si bon ?

Ébranlé par le choc de cette révélation et dérangé par toutes les questions sans réponse qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il entreprit de terminer en vitesse sa douche désormais brûlante.

Il avait le soudain besoin de se vider la tête de toutes ces idées dérangeantes et l'après-midi qu'il allait passer avec son aîné allait très certainement l'aider. Il se sécha et enfila avec bonheur sa tenue préférée. Il voulait paraître à son avantage devant son futur compagnon de la journée.

Après avoir vérifié avec joie qu'il était parfait il avala son petit-déjeuner, des images de la scène précédente lui revenant parfois à l'esprit.

Décidant que rester à la maison à ressasser cela ne l'aiderait pas il partit à l'agence. Il voulait répéter un peu les chorégraphies du nouveau titre de Tegomass. Il aimait cette chanson et pour une fois elle n'était pas totalement niaise... gros effort des paroliers sur ce coup-là... Non parce que pour eux Tegomass rimait forcément avec groupe rose bonbon chantant des choses kawaii pour les adolescentes qui rêvaient de voir Tegoshi en fille... En fille ou ultra maquillée genre travesti loupé...

Non il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec son apparence dans le clip Mahou no Melody ! Il n'avait pas apprécié de se retrouver maquillé comme une voiture volée mais c'était fait alors maintenant il devait l'accepter !

Il secouait encore la tête dans tous les sens pour se ôter cette vision pitoyable quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dans le hall de la Jimushô et surtout pire, qu'il n'était pas seul ! Pourquoi l'objet de ses pulsions matinales était il là également ! Comment pouvait il se concentrer sur autre chose et surtout oublier dans ces conditions !

Il était de dos près de l'ascenseur attendant probablement qu'une cabine daigne enfin s'ouvrir lui permettant d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Il semblait fatigué, ses épaules étant légèrement voûtées et il avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur attendant patiemment.

Il ne pouvait pas voir Tego alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Le cadet admira son échine découverte et la forme parfaite de ses épaules. Il parcourut d'un regard expert la ligne de son dos descendant avec bonheur vers une chute de rein plus que tentatrice. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son postérieur appétissant et ses cuisses sans doute fermes. Pourquoi ne s'était il pas aperçu de la beauté insolente de cet homme ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas compris la puissance sexuelle et sensuelle de ses gestes si innocents au premier coup d'œil ?

Tegoshi s'arracha à sa contemplation quand cet objet de luxure mais bien plus encore s'engouffra enfin dans la cabine qui venait d'arriver. Lui choisit d'attendre que la prochaine arrive voulant éviter pour le moment de lui adresser la parole.

Il essaya vainement de se concentrer sur le travail qu'il devait abattre toute la matinée mais quoiqu'il fasse des idées perturbantes venaient le distraire et il se mettait subitement à rougir comme un adolescent vivant son premier émoi.

A midi il courut vers la loge des Arashi se disant que seule une personne pourrait le distraire un peu : Masaki-kun !

Celui-ci parlait avec excitation avec Jun de la prochaine émission qu'il allait tourner en Chine et sa joie de vivre illuminait la pièce. Ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir Tego lui sauta dans les bras se blottissant avec bonheur contre cet être solaire si réconfortant.

Il entendit bien entendu les rires moqueurs de Matsumoto-san et les sifflets retentissants de Ninomiya-senpai mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il ressentait simplement les bras protecteurs de Aiba-kun qui s'étaient refermés sur lui et qui le protégeaient du monde environnant. Il était bien juste là et il voulait y rester encore une minute.

Finalement Masaki l'écarta un peu et lui adressa un magnifique sourire que seul lui savait faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait son cadet mais il semblait être perdu. Son devoir de senpai était de l'aider dans cette situation et il allait tout faire pour cela durant cette journée.

Après avoir longuement salué ses collègues il entraîna Yuya à sa suite et ils avalèrent avec plaisir un bol de râmen chez un marchant ambulant. Manger ainsi était sans doute l'un des plus grands plaisirs de Aiba. Il profitait d'un excellent repas dans une ambiance décontractée et chaleureuse.

A l'origine il avait prévu d'emmener Tegoshi à la mer mais devant l'attitude de son ami il avait décidé de changer ses plans. Celui-ci semblait avoir besoin de douceur et quoi de mieux que là où il s'apprêtait à le mener ?

Ils prirent le taxi et arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Masaki acheta les deux tickets et il laissa son partenaire faire éclater sa joie. Il avait simplement décidé de se rendre au zoo de Ueno. Aiba connaissait maintenant bien le directeur du lieu et il savait qu'il allait pouvoir changer les idées de son protégé.

Ils firent le tour s'extasiant sur les animaux et les yeux de Tegoshi s'illuminèrent quand il fit enfin « la connaissance » des deux pandas, symbole indétrônable du zoo !

Il laissa un instant Yuya seul devant les vitres et il téléphona en toute discrétion. Quand il revint Tego n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et il ne s'était même pas aperçu de son absence. Tant mieux !

Aiba lui prit la main, entremêlant leurs doigts dans un geste purement fraternel empli de candeur et d'innocence et il les guida jusqu'à une porte qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il toqua et un homme assez âgé vint ouvrir. Il les salua et après avoir rappelé quelques règles de sécurité, il s'effaça permettant à Tego de contempler la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Deux petites boules de poils s'amusaient à se pourchasser dans un enclos et quand ils virent les visiteurs ils arrêtèrent leur jeu pour se précipiter vers eux.

La frimousse adorable des deux petites lionceaux attendrit immédiatement Tegoshi et celui-ci s'agenouilla les laissant mordiller ses doigts avec bonheur. La vision qui s'offrit alors à tous était merveilleuse : un ange riant aux éclats jouant avec deux mignons bébés lions. Aiba ne put se retenir de prendre des photos et il se promit de les montrer à tout le monde dès demain matin !

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que les animaux, morts de fatigue, s'endorment doucement dans les bras des deux johnny's. Ils quittèrent alors ce coin de paradis avec tristesse mais des souvenirs plein la tête.

Avant de le raccompagner Aiba insista pour qu'ils aillent dans un bar à proximité. Ils s'installèrent et une fois la commande servie Masaki prit la parole.

- Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! Les deux bébés étaient adorables ! J'aurai aimé en garder un pour moi tu sais !

- Je n'en doute pas mais une fois adulte ce sont surtout des prédateurs redoutables alors évite !

- Moui...

- Tego c'est quoi le soucis ? En début de journée tu avais l'air vraiment étrange et je peux te confier un secret ?

- Vas-y mais je ne te promet pas de ne pas le répéter à tout le monde !

- Ce matin dans le hall... J'étais derrière toi... J'avais l'intention de te parler mais je t'ai vu en train de le regarder... Tego tu ressens quelque chose pour lui pas vrai ?

- … Je... C'est juste un désir physique comme d'habitude !

- Crois moi Tego vu la façon dont tu l'observais il y a bien plus. Si c'est le cas alors tu devrais y réfléchir tranquillement et prendre la bonne décision et maintenant bois ! On va changer de sujet !

Tegoshi passa le reste de la soirée à vider ses verres en compagnie de l'homme qui finalement était bien plus qu'un modèle ou qu'une super idole : Aiba Masaki était avant tout une personne exceptionnelle.

* * *

><p>*Pardon Aiba-chan! Je t'aime et je ne pense absolument pas que tu as un air demeuré ! Tu es très beau et je m'excuse platement pour cette pensée de Tegoshi!<p>

Voilà! La suite arrivera sans doute lundi! Et si je ne me trompe pas ça sera le tour de Pi. Pardon à l'avance pour ce chapitre qui ne sera pas joyeux d'ailleurs. ^^ A très vite et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	9. 8 novembre

J'ai réussi à écrire mon chapitre avant de partir au travail! Yattahhhhhh! Enfin je ne sais pas trop si les fans de Yamashita devraient lire ce chapitre mais on va être réaliste cinq secondes: le monde de la Johnny's tout comme le monde réel est fait de trahison et d'amitié et si on se met à la place des membres restant de News on ne peut pas accepter. On a tous déjà vécu un abandon de la part "d'un ami" qu'on pensait sincère alors on sait que le pardon n'est pas tout le temps envisageable.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui me liront!

* * *

><p>D'accord maintenant Tegoshi était bien conscient d'avoir un sérieux problème ! On peut avoir envie de coucher avec quelqu'un c'est normal ! On peut aussi se faire plaisir pendant qu'on pense à lui sous la douche ! Mais là ! Là c'était beaucoup trop !<p>

En retournant chez lui la veille il avait pensé aux paroles de Masaki et sa conclusion avait été sans appel : son senpai se trompe sur toute la ligne ! Il désirait cette personne mais il n'en était certainement pas amoureux ! Une chose pareille ne pouvait, ne devait, pas arriver ! Cela ne faisait pas encore parti de son projet de vie en trois volets !

Oui parce que Yuya avait fait un plan de sa vie privée qu'il comptait bien respecter à la lettre ! Celui-ci était constitué de trois étapes très simples :

1) Coucher pour la première fois à quinze ans. Il y était parvenu facilement alors qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que à cet âge là il était un véritable canon de beauté !

2) S'amuser à séduire et à posséder le plus de Johnny's possible entre ses vingt et ses trente ans ! Il était sur la bonne voie si on en jugeait déjà son palmarès !

3) A trente ans trouver quelqu'un d'assez bien foutu et de pas trop stupide pour pouvoir passer le reste des années ensemble !

Il était donc clair que le fait de tomber amoureux avant même ses vingt-quatre ans ne pouvait pas être envisageable ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pensait que à ce parasite, à ce terroriste de projet personnel !

Il avait eu envie de regarder un ancien drama hier soir et bien entendu, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il en avait choisi un avec lui ! Il avait passé son temps à l'observer, à détailler tous ses mouvements et à s'extasier quand il riait ou quand il se contentait simplement de se taire !

Quand le réalisateur avait fait un gros plan sur son acteur principal (enfin dans l'esprit de Tego il avait le premier rôle puisqu'il ne voyait que lui) Yuya s'était instinctivement rapproché de son écran et il s'était demandé un instant si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'il le pensait. Elles paraissaient appétissantes et il dût faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas caresser l'image qui était fixée sur sa télévision. Il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de ce fruit si tentant et sur le coup il s'était dégoûté !

Il ressemblait juste à l'une de ces fans hystériques ou alors à une adolescente amoureuse du capitaine du club de base-ball !

Il comptait bien se ressaisir et vite !

Est ce à cause de ce drama ou des paroles de Aiba mais toujours est il qu'il passa sa nuit à rêver de cet homme ! Il s'imaginait passant une journée en sa compagnie. Une journée parfaitement normale en plus ! Un de ces rendez-vous platoniques qu'il détestait tellement ! Et pourtant dans son rêve il trouvait cela parfait ! Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux et quand ils avaient entremêlé leurs doigts sous la table il avait eu le sentiment que son cœur explosait de joie !

A son réveil Tegoshi s'en souvenait parfaitement et il avait même l'impression de ressentir encore la pression de cette main chaude sur la sienne. Il voulait le revoir maintenant pour s'assurer de ses sentiments mais il savait que en agissant ainsi il bouleverserait sa vie, ses habitudes, sa façon de concevoir son existence et il ne pensait pas y être encore prêt.

C'est l'esprit chamboulé qu'il décida de quitter son logement. Avant d'arriver à l'agence il fit une halte rapide dans une petite boulangerie qu'il avait trouvé récemment. Pouvoir y acheter de temps en temps quelques viennoiseries était son petit plaisir et il ne s'y autorisait que dans les rares occasions où il avait besoin d'un peu de douceur.

Il s'assit sur un banc dans le parc de Hibya qui se situait non loin de là et il savoura un croissant légèrement chaud en admirant la vue sur le petit lac. Un héron semblait l'observer d'un air moqueur et Tegoshi se fit la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide tout seul à cette heure matinale. Si l'oiseau pouvait parler il se serait sûrement permis de lui rire au nez. Peu importe il voulait juste réfléchir un peu.

Sa vie avait été bouleversée en un rien de temps : le départ plus ou moins annoncé depuis longtemps de Yamashita suivi du départ surprise de Ryo-tan. L'annonce officieuse que News ne produirait plus rien avant longtemps, le retour en force de Tegomass bien entendu... Tout cela avait constitué le déclencheur qui avait brisé son équilibre. Il avait besoin des autres membres de son groupe pour avancer et pourtant il en avait perdu deux autres.

Keii-chan clamait à longueur de journée que cela n'allait rien changer, que News maintenant c'était eux quatre et qu'ils avanceraient pour les fans fidèles qu'ils avaient mais est ce qu'il y croyait vraiment ?

Ils avaient tous retrouvé une activité à côté du groupe : Tegomass bien entendu pour lui et Masuda, la chronique dans le journal pour Keii et Shige le pauvre... C'était lui qui était le plus à plaindre. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait remarqué en tant que Johnny's. Il était sans contestation possible le membre le plus effacé de News. Il n'avait pas brillé comme acteur non plus. La seule chose qui rassurait Tego c'était de savoir que son ami était intelligent et qu'il avait un bagage universitaire solide.

Finalement d'un plan strictement personnel et égoïste Tegoshi avait conscience de s'en tirer plutôt bien. Les ventes de son nouveau CD avait explosé le propulsant lui et son acolyte en tête des ventes et les billets pour la tournée avaient tous été vendu mais en fin de compte il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. Il avait toujours ce goût d'inachevé dans la bouche, ce ressentiment à l'égard de l'être qui avait entraîné la chute précipitée du groupe et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il allait devoir le voir aujourd'hui.

L'ancien leader les avait soigneusement évité depuis l'annonce publique de la séparation et personne ne souhaitait vraiment le revoir. Oh Yuya n'était pas un monstre il espérait qu'il obtiendrait tout le succès que sa voix mérite... D'accord en disant ça il était méchant mais ses sentiments vis à vis de son ex compagnon de travail n'étaient ils pas normaux ?

Tegoshi, plus que les autres, avait été blessé par tout cela. Il admirait Tomohisa depuis toujours et quand il avait appris qu'il intégrerait le même groupe que lui il en avait été fier ! Il avait redoublé d'effort pour être à la hauteur de son idole ! Il avait adoré passer ses moments en sa compagnie et il avait chéri les souvenirs de ces instants passés. Mais maintenant... il lui en voulait terriblement.

Dans un dernier soupir il se redressa et abandonna son banc au prochain désespéré qui passerait par là.

Pendant tout le trajet reliant le parc à la compagnie il se dit que cet échec professionnel avait sans doute entraîné cette volonté de ne plus être seul pour son anniversaire. Les années précédentes ils avaient tous célébré cela ensemble dans un bar quelconque écoutant les blagues pourries des Koyashige pendant que Yamapi vantait ses prouesses sexuelles et que Ryo vidait sa bouteille de vodka dans un silence presque religieux.

C'était devenu une habitude, presque un rite de passage et Yuya attendait cela avec impatience alors cette fois il voulait juste être en compagnie de quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Peut être que cette personne c'était tout bonnement le fantôme de ses songes actuels et si tel était le cas alors il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il prit l'ascenseur mais il fut déçu de constater que son bel empêcheur de tourner en rond n'était pas là ce matin et il atteignit le vestiaire avec encore moins d'entrain que précédemment. Il entra et voyant qu'il était le premier il s'avachit sur le fauteuil.

Il avait dû s'endormir car quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau les autres étaient tous là et ils l'observaient avec inquiétude. Constatant qu'il revenait parmi eux Keii prit la parole.

- Tego-kun ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle tu sais.

- Pas de soucis Keii-chan je me suis juste endormi.

- Tego... pour aujourd'hui... si tu ne veux pas le voir ne te force pas surtout... Pas si c'est pour te rendre malade !

- Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas et au pire je rentre chez moi sans lui parler !

- En cas de soucis tu peux nous téléphoner. On viendra te récupérer promis !

- Merci Keiichi... On devrait se mettre au travail maintenant sinon le staff va encore râler et je n'ai pas envie de ça !

- Oh là si Tego veut travailler c'est qu'il est vraiment malade ! _S'exclama Shige._

Cette répartie eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde et surtout de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils répétèrent tous avec entrain prenant un plaisir manifeste à être ensemble et c'est avec tristesse qu'ils constatèrent à midi qu'il était temps de se séparer.

Yuya trouva tous les prétextes possibles pour retarder le moment de la rencontre mais après avoir passé trente minutes à se coiffer il consentit enfin à se rendre dans le hall.

Pi était là bien entendu. Il était adossé à la baie vitrée et il semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Il portait comme toujours un jean large et une veste noire et pour parfaire la tenue une éternelle paire de lunette. Tego avait toujours trouvé cela stupide mais jusqu'à présent il s'était toujours abstenu de le signaler... Il était temps de changer ça.

- Tu as l'air débile avec ces lunettes. On dirait juste un poseur sans intérêt.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Yuya.

- Pour toi ça sera Tegoshi-san à partir de maintenant.

- … Bien Tegoshi-san.

Sans même s'intéresser aux projets de son ami pour le reste de la journée Tego sortit et se dirigea vers son restaurant préféré. Il voulait se retrouver dans un lieu familier et réconfortant si possible. Pi ne protesta pas, le contraire eut été étonnant venant de sa part, et il prit place à ses côtés.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des baguettes ou les exclamations de satisfaction des autres clients. Une fois le bol engloutit Yuya se contenta d'attendre et de regarder son voisin. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son expression neutre et si par le passé Tegoshi trouvait cela cool et incroyablement sexy maintenant il trouvait juste que cela lui donnait un air de veau mono expressif ! Oui ça aussi c'est méchant...

Comme son partenaire refusait de parler en premier le cadet se décida à mettre les choses au clair.

- Si je te vois aujourd'hui c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai promis de rencontrer toutes les personnes qui s'inscrivaient sur ma liste. Si j'en avais eu la possibilité j'aurai rayé ton nom de cette feuille et aussi de ma vie.

- Je peux le comprendre.

- Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! On m'a toujours qualifié de gamin égoïste et capricieux ! Pour la plupart des fans je suis un être égocentrique alors que tu étais le leader parfait ! Après tout tu avais même juré que ta carrière solo ne t'empêcherait pas de continuer News... Tu nous as menti... Tu as menti à tes fans qui pensaient que tu étais du genre à tenir tes engagements...

- Écoute Yuya j'ai l'opportunité de voler de mes propres ailes ! Je peux enfin faire ce que je veux !

- Oui et pour cela tu n'as plus besoin de t'encombrer des boulets que nous sommes. Comme ta sœur l'a si bien dit tu as souffert pendant huit longues années en notre présence. Désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça.

- Tegoshi arrête s'il-te-plaît ! Elle a juste dit ça pour que les gens arrêtent de me critiquer et elle a eu tort ! J'ai passé des instants géniaux avec vous mais tu sais très bien qu'on n'a jamais vécu l'entente parfaite entre nous ! On a été forcé de bosser ensemble alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas !

- Oui Yamashita comme pratiquement tous les groupes Johnny's avant nous mais toi tu es le seul leader de l'histoire de la compagnie a avoir abandonné ses membres. Je te félicite pour cet exploit et je te souhaite de réussir ta future carrière. Par contre le jour où tu vas échouer tu ne pourras plus rejeter la faute sur les autres car cette fois tu es tout seul.

- On devrait en parler calmement ! Tu me reproches quoi au juste ? D'être parti ? Mais ouvre les yeux un peu ! News est mort depuis longtemps !

- Peut être mais moi je continue à vouloir y croire et l'acte de mise à mort de ce groupe c'est toi qui l'a signé Yamashita. Ne l'oublie jamais. Maintenant je m'en vais. Je ne veux plus rester ici avec toi dorénavant. Bonne chance.

- Tegoshi !

Sans même se retourner Yuya quitta ce lieu dans lequel il se jura de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans discontinuer sur son visage et sans même sans rendre vraiment compte il se saisit de son portable et il envoya un simple message à son ami :

« Viens me chercher s'il-te-plaît. »

* * *

><p>Voilà! Je ne pense pas que Tegoshi se soit montré horrible il a juste expliqué sa façon de penser et je l'admire. ^^<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger je vous rassure puisqu'on assistera à une rencontre Yuya/Shôta. Avec ou sans lemon? Et bien je n'en sais rien moi même!


	10. 9 novembre

Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude! A mon avis c'est juste parce que j'adore le Shota/Tego! ^^

Bonne lecture à vous! Oh et puis finalement lemon ou pas?

* * *

><p>Le rendez-vous de la veille avait donc été un parfait désastre et en se disant cela Tegoshi savait qu'il était encore très loin du compte. Il avait été incapable de se contrôler et toutes les pensées qu'il refoulait depuis l'annonce du départ de Yamashita s'étaient déversées librement. Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à son ancien de leader de s'expliquer clairement.<p>

Pourquoi avait il voulu provoquer cette rencontre avec lui hier ? Certainement pas pour lui avouer ses sentiments car il était bien connu que le grand Tomohisa aimait les femmes ! A bien y réfléchir il voulait sans doute tout simplement lui donner les raisons de son geste... Raisons qui n'intéressaient définitivement pas Tegoshi !

Yuya ne voulait pas entendre des excuses ! Il voulait juste revoir News renaître de ses cendres et connaître le succès que le groupe méritait.

Suite à sa fuite précipitée il avait pourtant passé une bonne soirée. A peine le message reçu son ami était venu le chercher accompagné des autres membres de son groupe. Ils avaient été se détendre dans une salle de jeux à proximité.

Shige et Keii s'étaient déchaînés se jetant immédiatement sur un jeu de simulation de course automobile... Le résultat avait été catastrophique ! Les voitures des deux comparses ne ressemblaient plus à rien au final ! Enfin si à deux poubelles défoncées et comble de tout ils avaient fini à égalité déclenchant les fous rire incontrôlables des spectateurs.

Heureusement que ces deux-là ne conduisaient pas ainsi dans la vraie vie sinon Tego aurait refusé depuis une éternité de monter à leurs côtés !

Voulant sans doute impressionner ses amis Masuda avait ensuite réquisitionné un dance dance revolution et dés les premières notes le résultat fut bluffant. Massu était sans aucun doute le meilleur danseur du groupe et il adorait sentir son corps bouger si facilement. Il se laissa griser par cette sensation de bien-être total et il oublia rapidement où il était et la présence des gens qui l'entouraient. Il voulait juste danser jusqu'à la limite de sa force physique.

Tegoshi s'assit en compagnie de ses deux compagnons et ils admirèrent leur collègue. Quand il se mouvait au rythme de la musique celui-ci paraissait transformé. Les trois ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'admirer et de le jalouser. Même après des années d'entraînement Shige dansait toujours d'une façon déplorable et Keiichiro... disons que Keiichiro inventait ses propres pas et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'intérêt de suivre tous la même chorégraphie !

Yuya lui s'était acharné à apprendre encore et encore mais la danse restait éternellement son point faible. Il aurait aimé n'avoir ne serait ce que la moitié du talent de son ami mais la réalité était celle qu'elle était : Yuya est la danse ce n'était pas une relation d'amour fusionnelle qui les attendaient.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute c'est un Masuda couvert de sueur mais heureux qui les rejoignit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il avait largement pulvérisé le score précédemment établi !

Ils décidèrent par la suite de se lancer dans un laser game endiablé. Les équipes furent facilement constituées puisque Shige souhaitait rester avec Keii et Massu avait décidé de s'associer avec Tego. Ils s'élancèrent dans le noir s'étant préalablement concertés sur un plan réputé infaillible selon Takahisa. Tego, suivant les instructions, se mit sur un point en hauteur surplombant la salle et il liquida avec délectation les autres qui couraient comme des lapins. De plus la discrétion du duo Koyashige était plus une légende qu'autre chose ! Ils se cachaient mais éclataient de rire soudainement sans raison apparente... Finalement tout cela se solda sur une victoire écrasante des Tegomass

Pour fêter cela et surtout la réussite de son plan spectaculaire Masuda les invita tous au restaurant et ils finirent la soirée autour d'une bière et d'un plat de miso-ramen. Pour le cadet ce moment avait juste été merveilleux et il voulait graver ses souvenirs dans sa mémoire. Si News avait toujours été comme cela peut être que les choses auraient tourné autrement pour eux. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour s'appesantir sur ces suppositions qui de toute façon ne mèneraient à rien.

Ils avaient décidé de terminer tout cela en se rendant dans l'appartement de Tegoshi qui était le plus près. Quand il se réveilla donc ce matin-là Yuya eut la surprise de retrouver Shige et Keii enlacés sur un futon dans sa chambre. Ils étaient vraiment touchant ces deux imbéciles et il était temps qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments ! Yuya se jura de les aider quand il aurait réglé son propre problème.

En parlant de problème il se sentit rassuré en s'apercevant que cette nuit il n'avait pas rêvé de son obsession. Peut être que cela lui était déjà passé et tant mieux ! Non Tego ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de cette personne là en particulier ! Cela n'allait entraîner que soucis et déceptions ! Il en était bien conscient parce que cet homme n'était pas fait pour lui ! Ils étaient bien trop différents et la souffrance qui allait résulter de tout cela était prévisible.

Tegoshi encore à moitié endormi se tourna doucement du côté droit et il se retrouva pratiquement collé au visage de Masuda. Il recula rapidement cherchant à évaluer rapidement la situation. Il souleva son drap et vit avec soulagement qu'ils étaient encore habillés. Pourquoi son ami était il dans son lit ?

Il réfléchit hâtivement et il se souvint qu'ils avaient pris la décision de tous dormir dans la même pièce. Keii avait sorti un futon et l'avait partagé avec un Shige un peu récalcitrant mais qui se laissa au final assez vite convaincre et Masuda le rejoignit se roulant avec bonheur dans les couvertures chaudes du propriétaire des lieux.

Attendrit par le visage paisible de son partenaire Yuya l'observa tranquillement et n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Massu daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux dix minutes plus tard. Il avait les cheveux défaits, les yeux humides de sommeil et une envie irrépressible de retourner dans le monde parfait des rêves. Il émergea tout à fait quand son voisin lui adressa la parole. Il parlait doucement faisant bien attention de ne pas déranger les autres.

- Dis Massu tu es réveillé ?

- Oui enfin là j'ai encore un peu de mal tu sais.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Hmm tu as vite sombré dans le sommeil mais moi au départ disons que... que j'étais distrait par quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Rien de bien important ne t'en fais pas ! En plus cela n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

- Oh... C'était encore le chien de la voisine c'est ça ? Il n'arrête pas d'aboyer vers minuit ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais pour moi c'est devenu une habitude. J'aurai dû vous en parler hier !

- Oui voilà c'était à cause du chien !

- Dis Massu je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas y je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi quand toi tu danses tu es si viril et beau alors que moi on dirait un canard qui se dandine au bord de la mare ? Au mieux on peut dire que je me déhanche comme une fille... Bon je suis fan de Hyde alors je sais que danser comme un pied peut être sexy mais quand même !

- Tu ne ressembles pas à un canard baka ! C'est juste que... Disons que c'est comme pour le dessin : soit on a le don soit on ne l'a pas !

- Et moi je ne l'ai pas ! Merci Massu ça me motive ça !

- Mais laisse moi terminer un peu ! Donc regarde Shige ! Lui le don de la danse il ne l'a pas et on peut même dire qu'il est aussi bon dans ce domaine que toi en dessin mais il est doué ailleurs ! Ce mec malgré les apparences est très intelligent ! Toi pour la danse tu es bien meilleur que lui mais ton vrai don, ta vraie force, c'est ta voix. Moi j'ai la danse et mon sourire irrésistible.

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- Dis que ce n'est pas vrai peut être !

- … D'accord tu as raison. Merci Massu.

Les simples paroles de Masuda eurent le bénéfice de réconforter le cadet et celui-ci ne résista pas à l'envie brutale de lui faire un câlin. C'est donc au milieu d'un éclat de rire que Tegoshi se jeta dans les bras de son ami et qu'il l'étouffa de tendresse.

Shige et Keii émergèrent à ce moment-là et cette scène de bonheur toute simple les incita à se joindre au duo. Ils se levèrent en vitesse et après avoir échangé un regard complice ils se lancèrent sur le lit et écrasèrent leurs collègues.

Une fois le calme revenu dans la chambre Shige se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

- Dis Tego-kun cette nuit tu rêvais de qui ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui on peut dire que tu as eu un début de sommeil assez agité si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Non je ne vois pas désolé.

- D'accord alors disons que tu répétais entre deux soupirs « Encore, encore » et puis le fameux « C'est bon » à la fin. Tu comprends mieux ?

- … Je... Je vais prendre ma douche !

La honte pouvait se lire sur le visage de Tegoshi et sa fuite fut saluée par un éclat de rire retentissant de Shige-chan alors que Keii venait de le frapper sans ménagement pour lui expliquer correctement son désaccord !

C'est donc de cela que parlait Masuda quand il disait qu'il avait été distrait... Il ne faisait pas référence au chien mais à son comportement ! Cela signifiait donc qu'il avait rêvé de ce johnny's une fois de plus.

Désespéré il se glissa sous la douche et il espéra que ses amis ne reparleraient plus jamais de cet accident.

Shige n'ouvrit plus la bouche à ce sujet quand il réapparût et quand ils eurent tous pris une douche rapide ils filèrent à l'agence partageant un taxi. La matinée se déroula sans encombre entre les répétitions des chansons et des chorégraphies. Il se présenta à l'heure pour son rendez-vous et il se sentait prêt pour affronter son rivale au sein de la compagnie : Shota Yasuda !

Shota et lui ne se parlaient pas très souvent il est vrai et ils essayaient même de s'éviter soigneusement quand cela était possible. Ils ne se détestaient pas mais disons qu'ils avaient du mal à s'entendre.

On s'évertuait souvent à les comparer sous prétexte qu'ils étaient tous les deux « mignons » et qu'ils abordaient ce même sourire continuel mais alors que Tegoshi avait ouvertement montré à plusieurs reprises la vraie nature de son caractère Shota essayait au maximum de le cacher. C'était cela que Yuya n'appréciait pas. Il considérait lui qu'avoir un caractère pourri était un atout supplémentaire !

Autre sujet de discorde entre les deux johnny's : les conquêtes ! Ils s'amusaient à chasser les proies les plus inaccessibles et quand ils arrivaient à en attraper une ils n'hésitaient pas à se vanter de cette capture avec délectation. En fin de compte cette rencontre d'aujourd'hui se résumait en un titre : Le choc des divas !

Tegoshi aperçut facilement Shota dans la foule présente dans le hall de l'agence. Celui-ci avait encore revêtu l'une de ses tenues improbables et le pire c'est que cela lui allait parfaitement bien ! Sa nouvelle coloration blonde aussi d'ailleurs. Bref pour conclure Tego trouvait son compagnon plus que agréable à admirer.

Après des rapides salutations ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant proposant des spécialités du kansai et sans grande surprise ils finirent par manger des okonomiyaki en comparant les listes respectives de leurs nouvelles conquêtes.

C'était un jeu pour eux d'étaler ainsi leurs exploits sexuels et même si au départ une certaine tension était palpable dans leurs échanges ils en étaient maintenant arrivés à simplement en profiter sans trop réfléchir.

Les boissons se succédèrent et après deux heures à ce rythme c'est un Yasuda un peu éméché qui prit la parole.

- Tu sais Tego je n'ai pas encore réussi à avoir la plus belle prise de la compagnie ! C'est dommage surtout que j'ai le sentiment qu'il a changé ! Bientôt ça ne sera plus possible !

- Je pensai la même chose ! Il m'en manque un pour considérer que mon palmarès est parfait ! Par contre je crois qu'il est amoureux !

- Pareil de mon côté ! Je suis certain qu'il aime quelqu'un alors je veux l'avoir avant qu'il se mette en couple !

- Hmm je devrai faire pareil je pense ! Après je serai triste de ne pas l'avoir eu... Enfin je préférerai qu'il me prenne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tego quand tu as bu tu dis des trucs pas très joli ! Tego tu couches avec moi ?

- D'accord mais on va à l'hôtel parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre d'avoir fait toute la route pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi !

- Je paye et on y va !

Shota se leva avec plus ou moins de mal et après avoir réglé la note ils se précipitèrent vers un love hôtel qui se trouvait à proximité. Ils choisirent une chambre et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ce lieu pendant quelques heures.

Yuya avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il sentit son compagnon se presser contre lui et lui dévorer avec passion le cou. Il sentait ses dents se refermer sur sa peau et cela accentua sa propre envie d'accélérer les choses.

Ils arrivèrent à atteindre le milieu de la chambre et Yasuda le poussa sur le lit avant de le suivre avec empressement. Il ôta avec une rapidité surprenante le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis et il s'attaqua à ce torse fin qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent délicatement du téton droit de Tegoshi le faisant rouler avec expertise et il le sentit se durcir sous ses attentions. Ses doigts s'occupèrent du gauche alors qu'il poursuivait sa descente mordillant la peau brûlante de désir de son amant. Il sentait celui-ci frémir sous ses mains et cela l'encourageait à continuer son action avec plus de lenteur.

Sa langue dessina avec gourmandise un chemin sinueux sur son ventre plat et se perdit au niveau de son nombril. Voulant frustrer son partenaire il refit le chemin inverse prenant bien soin de caresser les parcelles offertes du corps si tentant et il s'allongea complètement sur Yuya permettant enfin à leurs virilités de se presser l'une contre l'autre. Un râle sans équivoque franchit leurs lèvres désormais scellées et pour bien montrer au Kanjani l'étendu de son désir Tego entama un premier mouvement de bassin obligeant ainsi leurs sexes à se frotter à travers leurs pantalons. Sous l'intensité de ce geste Yasuda mordit la lèvre inférieure du membre de News et celui-ci renouvela à nouveau son mouvement avec plaisir.

Les mains de Yuya se plaquèrent sur les hanches de l'aîné les rapprochant davantage encore et il se déhancha dans un rythme plus soutenu simulant sans retenu l'acte sexuel qu'ils s'apprêtaient à accomplir.

Haletant et ne voulant plus subir cette domination déloyale mais excitante de son ami Shota se détacha de ses lèvres et ses mains entreprirent d'accomplir la rude tâche de les libérer de leurs derniers vêtements. Enfin nus il reporta son attention sur le corps à sa portée et il le parsema de baisers fougueux. Quand il atteignit son aine il ralentit sa progression imaginant sans peine la frustration que devait ressentir sa victime consentante. Il accepta finalement de laisser sa langue parcourir le membre dressé et après l'avoir découvert de cette manière pendant de longues minutes il le prit avec langueur en bouche.

Son premier mouvement fut accueillit par un cri de plaisir de la part de son compagnon et il accentua sa pression sur le sexe de son amant alors que celui-ci le suppliait d'accélérer. Ses gestes se firent plus précis et plus précipités et il sentit Tegoshi se tendre sous lui avant de jouir en tremblant d'excitation.

Yasuda abandonna calmement le membre ainsi soulagé et tout en lui mordant les cuisses il permit à Tegoshi de se saisir de ses doigts. Il sentait sa langue danser avec délice et ce geste plus que évocateur le laissa pantelant. Yuya savait s'y prendre et le Kanjani appréciait cela à sa juste valeur.

Voulant posséder son cadet plus que tout il obligea Tego à libérer ses doigts et alors qu'il venait de se saisir à nouveau d'un de ses tétons il en introduisit un en lui. Il adorait sentir l'autre se tendre face à cette intrusion et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'en insérer un second puis rapidement un troisième. Il le prépara longuement désirant avant tout faire durer cette attente insoutenable pour eux deux puis, jugeant qu'il s'était assez contenu il les retira avant de se placer contre l'intimité de Yuya et il attendit un sourire de contentement déjà plaqué sur son visage.

Devant l'immobilité soudaine de son amant Tegoshi entama un mouvement circulaire du bassin plus que lascif et se mordit la lèvre en fixant son regard fiévreux dans celui joueur de son partenaire. Shota s'enfonça alors lentement en lui, centimètre par centimètre et il savoura cette sensation d'étroitesse le long de son membre.

Une fois totalement en lui il s'étendit sur ce corps qu'il possédait enfin et il permit à Yuya d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ce geste resserra son intimité sur lui et le fit pénétrer plus profondément encore dans cet être de luxure.

Il se retira totalement pour le prendre à nouveau plus intensément et ils gémirent de concert quand il le posséda entièrement. Il se recula encore reproduisant son geste avec plus de force et il se laissa finalement aller pour leurs plus grands plaisirs.

Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient et leurs respirations se faisaient plus difficiles. Tegoshi agrippa les cheveux de son amant alors que celui-ci se saisissait de ses hanches intensifiant encore l'échange torride. Il atteignit la prostate de Yuya et savoura le cri d'extase qui en résulta. Il renouvela son va et viens et quand il toucha à nouveau ce point si sensible les ongles de sa proie s'enfoncèrent avec acharnement dans sa nuque.

Il ralentit ses coups de butoir voulant faire durer le plaisir et il se perdit dans la contemplation de son jouet. Les cheveux du cadet étaient plaqués sur ses joues et la sueur perlait le long de son front. Ses yeux étaient embués de plaisir et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des cris de plus en plus aigus et profonds. Ses joues avaient rosi sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait actuellement et son corps semblait vouloir se consumer de plaisir.

Shota se sentait venir et il s'enfonça brutalement en Tegoshi tapant à nouveau dans sa zone sensible. Yuya se répandit entre eux en criant son bonheur alors que Yasuda se libérait enfin.

Ils restèrent étendus sans force pendant un long moment savourant simplement cette sensation d'épuisement et d'accomplissement total. Le Kanjani se retira et roula sur le dos reprenant son souffle.

- J'ai capturé Tegoshi Yuya cet après-midi et c'était de loin mon meilleur coup avec quelqu'un de l'agence.

- Je te retourne le compliment Shota Yasuda. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir t'attaquer à ta cible principale pas vrai ?

- De quoi parles tu ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Je sais que tu es attiré par un Johnny's !

- Toi aussi je te signale !

- Dis moi Shota est ce la fin de l'ère de domination de notre duo sur l'agence ?

- Peut être bien Tego, peut être bien .

* * *

><p>Voilà! Il ne reste donc plus que un rendez-vous à Tego et surtout deux chapitres pour cette fic! Alors avec qui va finir notre Yuya?<p> 


	11. 10 novembre

Voici le dernier rendez-vous de Tego! Dans le prochain chapitre on connaîtra enfin sa décision! Vous savez déjà avec qui il va terminer vous? Moi? Maintenant j'ai mon idée mais je dois avouer que j'ai mis du temps à me décider!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Quand Tegoshi se réveilla ce matin-là il constata avec tristesse qu'on était déjà le 10 novembre. Cela signifiait donc qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul rendez-vous et non des moindres puisqu'il devait rencontrer le leader des Arashi : Ohno Satoshi.<p>

Il admirait plus que tout Aiba Masaki mais Ohno-senpai... Il n'arrivait absolument pas à le cerner. Il devait diriger l'un des groupes le plus influent de la Johnny's et pourtant il ressemblait souvent à un à un extra terrestre débarqué sur la planète Terre cinq minutes plus tôt qui découvrait pour la première fois le monde. Il avait si souvent les yeux perdus dans le vide que Yuya se demandait parfois si sa tête était habitée par une conscience ou si il n'y avait que du vide.

Ohno était un grand mystère et les choses que l'on ne parvient pas à cerner nous font toujours peur.

Ils avaient eu la chance de se parler dans les couloirs de l'agence. Enfin parler... disons plutôt que Tego avait réussi à sortir deux mots de suite en bégayant et que l'aîné s'était contenté de le fixer d'un regard mort et de hocher la tête. Est ce qu'il s'était seulement aperçu que quelqu'un lui avait adressé la parole ?

La théorie de Yuya vis à vis de son senpai était la suivante : il s'agissait d'un robot qui ne prenait vie que si on lui mettait un micro entre les mains. Quand il pouvait chanter ou danser alors, à ce moment précis, il devenait une sorte de dieu de la scène capable d'éblouir n'importe qui par son talent hors du commun ! Voir bouger Satoshi pendant un concert c'était prendre une leçon sur le talent à l'état pur !

Aiba lui avait dit que cette rencontre pendant un après-midi allait sans doute bouleverser ses idées reçues sur son riida comme il aimait le nommer. Quand il avait parlé de lui son regard s'était illuminé et on pouvait y lire toute son admiration. Pour Tego cela signifiait surtout un chose : Aiba Masaki avait développé des sentiments plus que amicaux pour Ohno Satoshi. La seule question qu'il se posait maintenant était de savoir si cela était réciproque ou pas.

Un leader... au final qu'est ce que c'était réellement ? Dans News Keii avait repris ce rôle bien entendu et Tegoshi avait hâte de savoir ce que cela allait donner. Son ami était une vraie mère pour les autres membres et il savait apporter son soutien quand il le fallait. Il avait aussi la capacité à remettre les gens en place ou recentrer les esprits égarés vers l'objectif principal du groupe mais pourrait il tenir la distance ?

Être leader c'est un peu comme courir un marathon. Cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement et d'effort. L'épreuve se fait sur la durée et on ne peut pas craquer avant d'avoir franchi la ligne d'arrivée.

Au sein du groupe il était sans aucun doute le seul qui pouvait tenir cette place si particulière. Shige-chan était le plus intelligent et de loin ! Il savait se montrer posé et il réfléchissait toujours à toutes les possibilités mais même si cela pouvait parfois être un gros avantage, dans les situations de crise, il devenait inefficace. Il était incapable de prendre une décision dans la précipitation. Il voulait analyser toutes les options pour en dégager la meilleure. Il faisait donc un bon conseiller mais pas un bon leader.

Masuda... Il avait toujours été compliqué de comprendre qui il était vraiment. La plupart du temps il se contentait de sourire comme un niais et de danser. Sa qualité première était pourtant indispensable : il cherchait souvent à apaiser les conflits et à préserver la bonne entente entre les membres. Il préfèrait s'effacer plutôt que de chercher l'affrontement direct. Il ne faut pas se tromper sur sa nature profonde pour autant ! Massu a beaucoup de caractère et quand il est en désaccord profond avec quelqu'un alors il le fait savoir.

Sa volonté de négocier et non d'affronter en fait un excellent arbitre et il s'avèrait être nécessaire pour eux tous mais diriger c'est aussi accepter d'élever le ton quand la situation l'oblige. On ne pouvait donc pas décemment lui donner ce statut.

Lui même... Tegoshi avait toujours été honnête sur son cas. Il était peut être capable de s'exprimer avec force mais il était bien trop égoïste. Encore maintenant, avec l'âge, il pensait souvent qu'il devrait toujours être mis au premier plan. Il deviendrait une sorte de leader despotique s'accaparant tous les solos et exigeant d'être constamment mis en avant pendant les concerts, les interviews ou même les tournages des clips. Il était incapable de contrôler son envie de lumière, son désir d'être vu et reconnu. Un bon capitaine au contraire devait savoir s'effacer pour permettre à chacun de briller sous les feux des projecteurs.

Finalement le seul qui puisse porter ce lourd fardeau c'était Keiichiro ! Ils allaient tous devoir l'aider bien entendu mais le choix c'était imposé naturellement. Est ce que c'était ce genre de réflexion qui avait amené les autres membres de Arashi a choisir Ohno-senpai ? Est ce que cet homme était le plus apte à concilier toutes les personnalités complexes qui formaient ce groupe ? Plus que chercher à le séduire c'était cela qui intéressait Tegoshi. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi ses senpai semblaient si soudés. Il pourrait apprendre des choses indispensables pour le futur de News.

Il se glissa hors du lit bien décidé à aborder ce sujet ainsi que celui du cas de Aiba et il fila dans la cuisine. Alors que son thé infusait tranquillement il vérifia son téléphone et son cœur rata un battement. Il lui avait écrit ! Il avait reçu un message de la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de l'affoler et de rendre ses mains moites !

Il respira profondément pour se calmer et il ouvrit le sms.

« Bonne chance pour ta rencontre d'aujourd'hui ! Ohno-senpai est quelqu'un d'impressionnant mais de très gentil tu sais. Vous allez pouvoir vous parler pendant des heures parce que oui il parle en réalité ! ^_^ Je me demande ce que vous allez faire cet après-midi ! Il paraît qu'il a une imagination sans limite alors j'exige que tu me racontes tout... enfin pas tout si jamais vous faites des trucs censurés au moins de dix-huit ans ! »

Ce mec était juste un abruti ! Un abruti super mignon et attentionné c'est vrai mais quand même ! Alors comme ça il connaissait bien Ohno-senpai ? Étrange il devait éclairer ce point. Il tapa en vitesse sa réponse et l'envoya pressé de savoir si il allait lui répondre tout de suite ou pas.

« Oh oui j'ai déjà eu la chance de le voir plusieurs fois en dehors du travail. Disons que je ne l'étale pas devant tout le monde mais quand ça ne va pas trop ou quand je me pose trop de question c'est vers lui que je me tourne. Il sait vraiment bien écouter et surtout il ne juge pas. Il prend son temps pour te répondre et généralement quand tu suis ses conseils tout se passe bien. »

Tegoshi sentit une pointe de jalousie l'envahir quand il eut fini de lire ce message. Alors comme ça Ohno-senpai était aussi important à ses yeux ? Comment pouvait il rivaliser contre une personne qui semblait être à l'écoute des autres et qui cherchait vraiment une solution ! Lui il savait simplement s'écouter et foncer sans se poser trop de question stupide et surtout inutile.

Il vida sa tasse d'une traite et se brûla la langue au passage. Certainement sa punition pour avoir été jaloux...

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait déjà envoyé un nouveau sms et en le relisant il s'aperçut qu'il avait sans doute été trop loin.

« Content de savoir qu'il est aussi utile. C'est bien pour toi. Après tout si il écoute aussi bien c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'imprime rien! Il se contente de remplir le vide de son cerveau avec tes informations ! Mais si tu trouves ça bien tant mieux pour toi ! »

Oui il avait été beaucoup trop loin et hélas une fois qu'on a envoyé une chose pareille on ne peut plus l'annuler ! Il allait le détester ! Il venait de lui expliquer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup et voilà qu'il descendait en flèche son ami ! Tegoshi avait juste envie de se cacher et de ne surtout pas ouvrir ce nouveau message qui clignotait devant ses yeux. Point positif il avait quand même pris la peine d'écrire quelque chose. Point négatif cela ne serait sûrement pas agréable.

La curiosité l'emporta après une lutte de quelques secondes et il explosa de rire. Juste un mot mais un mot tellement vrai.

« Jaloux ? »

Et la réponse fusa :

« Oui très. »

Suite à cet échange matinal Tegoshi se sentit plus léger et il avait subitement envie de crier son bonheur au monde. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de son salon et il hurla à Tokyo sa joie de vivre. Ses voisins allaient être content.

Il finit de se préparer et il débarqua à l'agence une heure après. Aujourd'hui il avait uniquement une réunion avec le staff pour la tournée de Tegomass. Il décrocha rapidement de cette conversation qu'il jugeait inintéressante au possible alors que Masuda semblait fasciné par l'évocation des salles qu'ils allaient remplir et surtout par les tenues débiles prévues pour les concerts.

Il se saisit donc discrètement de son téléphone et il commença à correspondre avec la personne qui le faisait peu à peu chavirer.

- Je m'ennuie... Dis tu parles de quel soucis avec Ohno-senpai ?

- Curieux ! En ce moment je lui parle d'un problème privé.

- Lequel ?

- Tu connais le principe de privé ?

- Allez raconte ! Je ne le répéterai pas promis !

- … Je pense que je suis amoureux mais c'est compliqué.

- Pourquoi ? Et puis tu aimes qui ? Je ne suis pas d'accord moi !

- On demande rarement l'accord des autres pour ce genre de chose !

- Mais...

Tegoshi fut brusquement interrompu dans son échange de message par le manager qui se saisit de son téléphone et qui le posa sans égard sur la table... Tegoshi ne pouvait même plus répondre et après avoir jeté un regard haineux à cet imbécile il bouda ouvertement !

Une fois la réunion terminée il se dirigea vers la loge de Arashi et il toqua brièvement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et après avoir jeté un regard circulaire dans la pièce il courut se blottir dans les bras réconfortant de Aiba-senpai. Après un bref échange avec les autres il consentit enfin à suivre son partenaire de la journée jusqu'au réfectoire.

Manger ici ? Vraiment on ne pouvait pas trouver plus romantique... Un peu déçu Tegoshi s'assit à ses côtés et sans même s'adresser la parole ils finirent leurs plateaux repas. Une fois cela fait Yuya se contenta de suivre son senpai à travers les rues de Shibuya et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison. Celle-ci était dans un style japonais raffiné et entourée d'un jardin parfaitement entretenu. On pouvait comprendre l'importance de son propriétaire mais surtout la nature de celui-ci. Cet homme devait être calme et respectueux de certaines valeurs typiques du Japon... Intéressant. Sans hésiter un seul instant Ohno y pénétra entraînant à sa suite son kôhai qui admirait la demeure. Satoshi l'installa dans un salon immense et dégagé donnant un accès direct sur un jardin intérieur dans lequel trônait en son centre un magnifique érable aux feuilles désormais rouges. Cet endroit était juste paisible et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Riida refit son apparition avec un plateau contenant deux tasses de thé vert fumantes et un assortiment de biscuits japonais. Il posa le tout sur la table basse et s'agenouilla avec douceur en face de Tegoshi.

Le cadre qui les entourait, l'attitude solennelle de son senpai, tout cela impressionnait fortement le cadet qui n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche en premier. Son aîné s'en chargea après avoir avalé une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

- C'est la maison de mes parents. J'habite encore chez eux pour le moment et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas pressé de quitter ce paradis.

- Je peux te comprendre. Cet endroit est sublime.

- Oui et très pratique comme tu as pu le constater. Je suis à côté du travail et pourtant tout est très calme.

- Ohno-senpai...

- Satoshi s'il te plaît. En dehors du travail je n'aime pas les titres stupides comme senpai ou kôhai.

- Satoshi... Je peux te poser des questions ?

- Vas y.

- Pourquoi es tu le leader de Arashi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu restes avec ton groupe toi ? Tu as du talent et tu pourrais légitimement vouloir mener une carrière solo.

- Très peu pour moi ! Un leader c'est quelqu'un qui doit savoir s'épanouir au sein de sa formation. Dans Arashi on a tous des caractères compliqués ! Aiba apparaît comme un gamin mais il sait ce qu'il veut alors il faut savoir le canaliser. Sho est d'une intelligence rare mais il est trop réservé. Nino a une personnalité souvent mal comprise. Il a un humour assez particulier et sa franchise le perd souvent. Quant à Jun... Pendant les émissions ou les concerts il paraît très sûr de lui mais c'est de loin le plus complexé et le plus timide du groupe. Être le capitaine d'une équipe pareille c'est savoir ménager les susceptibilités avant tout !

- Et toi tu y parviens ?

- Je fais de mon mieux et maintenant on a tous nos propres responsabilités ! Dans mon groupe il n'y a pas un leader mais cinq. On dirige tous dans un domaine différent.

- Ça fait envie...

- Vous pouvez le faire aussi ! Mais je peux aborder le problème qui m'a poussé à te voir aujourd'hui ?

- Bien entendu.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Je veux être clair sur ce sujet. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et pour le moment je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

- Tu aimes Aiba-senpai et tu devrais lui avouer ! C'est stupide de ne pas te mettre en couple avec lui alors que vos sentiments sont réciproques ! En plus je vois bien les regards que tu m'adresses quand je lui fais des câlins! Ce n'est pas discret!

- Je... Bref si tu penses cela pourquoi est ce que toi tu ne mets pas fin à ce jeu stupide des rencontres ? Masachan m'a dit que tu admirais quelqu'un en secret. Va le voir et déclare toi !

- Demain je compte le faire... J'ai peur mais je vais essayer de saisir ma chance.

- Si tu le fais alors je te jure d'en faire de même ! Et maintenant au travail ! J'ai besoin de ton aide et c'est pour cela que je t'ai amené ici !

- Travail ?

Tegoshi ne tarda pas à comprendre de quoi parlait son senpai. Celui-ci l'emmena dans la salle suivante et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à remplacer les feuilles des différents shoji*. C'était de l'esclavage a l'état pur et pourtant Yuya passa un moment agréable à parler sans retenu.

- Il quitta la demeure au soir après avoir partagé un repas savoureux avec Satoshi et sa famille et il s'empressa d'envoyer son rapport de la journée.

- Tu avais raison il est génial ! On a parlé pendant des heures et je ne regrette pas d'être venu !

- Donc j'avais raison comme toujours ! ^_^

- Toujours, toujours... N'abuse pas non plus !

- Il t'a vraiment plu ?

- Oui vraiment ! J'ai envie de le revoir tu sais ! J'aimerai le connaître encore plus !

- …

- Jaloux ?

- Oui, très.

*Shoji : Porte coulissante dans les maisons traditionnelles faites en bois. Les cadres sont recouverts de feuille de papier qu'il faut changer au moins une fois par an. On accomplit souvent cette tâche au début de l'hiver et cela peut prendre des jours ! Heureusement chez moi pas de Shoji !

* * *

><p>Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message et à très vite pour le dernier chapitre!<p> 


	12. 11 novembre

Et voici le dernier chapitre! Vous allez enfin savoir qui Tegoshi admire! J'espère que vous avez apprécié un tant soit peu cette fic!

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Nous y étions. Le fameux jour était enfin là, le jour de la naissance de Tegoshi Yuya, le 11 novembre !<p>

Avant de commencer ce jeu Yuya pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée, sans doute la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu dans sa courte vie ! Il allait passer ses journées avec des hommes qui le désiraient. Il allait pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sans aucun dommage collatéral et le jour où il allait rendre sa décision il lui suffirait d'en choisir un au hasard. Il sortirait avec l'élu pendant une ou deux semaines et ensuite ils se sépareraient dans de bons termes. Bref un plan parfait pour coucher encore et encore et ainsi agrandir son palmarès.

Finalement où en était il désormais ? Il avait réalisé son fantasme de toucher Ryo-tan, pour Keii disons que rien n'avait été prémédité et tant mieux ! Il s'était avéré qu'il était un bon amant et jouer dans un cinéma était vraiment excitant. Enfin il avait accroché une proie de choix à son tableau de chasse avec un Shôta plus que expert dans son domaine !

Si on se contentait juste de ce bilan on pouvait dire qu'il avait pleinement réussi son objectif. Alors pourquoi était il si angoissé à l'idée de devoir se rendre à l'agence et de donner le nom de celui qui passerait du temps en sa compagnie ? Tout était de sa faute ! C'était la faute de ce parasite, de cette sangsue des émotions, de cet homme qui l'avait séduit sans même que Tegoshi ne puisse, ou ne veuille, réagir.

Il était indéniable que quelqu'un avait réussi à le capturer sans un effort de sa part. Il avait juste été lui-même et cela avait suffit. Maintenant Tego ne désirait qu'une chose : être en sa présence et passer du temps avec lui. Bon faire l'amour aussi mais ça c'était normal ! Après tout il voulait vérifier qu'il était un bon amant !

Yuya avait pris soin la veille de fermer son téléphone afin de ne pas être dérangé durant la nuit par les messages de ses amis ou de sa famille. Il sortit son visage de sous la couette ainsi que un bras et après un effort surhumain il se saisit de son portable et il l'alluma. L'année passée le premier à lui avoir envoyé un sms était Keiichiro ! Qui serait le grand gagnant de l'année ? Celui qui aurait le droit à un super câlinou de la mort qui tue, qui étouffe ?

Après un instant de suspens la sonnerie retentit dans la chambre et un nom s'afficha : c'était lui ! Celui qui avait pensé en premier à Tego c'était lui ! Les mains tremblantes d'excitation et le cœur battant il ouvrit son mail et il le lut :

« Bon anniversaire Tego ! J'espère être le premier cette année ! Je te souhaite du bonheur, de la réussite et de l'amour pour cette année ! Bon courage pour ton annonce de tout à l'heure ! Je ne me fais pas vraiment d'illusion ! Je sais que tu ne me choisiras pas et peut être que c'est mieux ainsi. Après tout je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir une relation éphémère. Je te soutiendrai toujours ! »

Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas être l'élu ? Il ne voulait pas passer la journée de son anniversaire à ses côtés ? Il avait juste voulu s'amuser et maintenant il le laissait tomber comme un abruti ?

De rage Tegoshi jeta son téléphone plus loin sur le matelas et il ne prit même pas la peine de lire les autres messages de ses amis ! A quoi cela servait si la seule personne qui l'importait lui disait une chose pareille ? Autant ignorer le reste du monde !

Il se leva et prit sa douche ressassant sans cesse les mêmes pensées. Il avait promis à Ohno-senpai qu'il se déclarerait aujourd'hui mais était ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Il avait toujours la solution de tout annuler en inventant un prétexte quelconque mais à la fin du compte il allait quand même devoir s'expliquer alors tant pis ! Que cet idiot l'accepte ou non il allait tout lui dire ! Si c'était un échec il irait se consoler ailleurs et il n'aurait pas un seul regret ! C'était ça le plus important : vivre sans regretter quelque chose, surtout une chose aussi importante que l'amour !

En se regardant dans la glace Yuya se fit la réflexion qu'il était devenu pathétique avec ses envies de vie de couple. S'installer avec quelqu'un c'était tomber dans une routine sans intérêt, oublier peu à peu la signification des mots désir et passion. Pourtant si c'était avec cet homme alors il se sentait prêt à essayer.

Si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas au moins ils auraient tenté le coup et ils éviteraient de se déchirer comme des enfants en cas de rupture. Ils resteraient amis puisqu'ils devraient se croiser au sein de la jimusho. Pour que tout aille bien il savait qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts et oublier ses vieux démons... Mais tout ça c'était seulement dans l'éventualité que l'autre l'accepte.

Un peu calmé il retourna dans sa chambre après s'être enveloppé dans un doux peignoir blanc. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et récupéra son téléphone. Il parcourut tous les messages, y répondant ou non suivant son humeur puis constatant que toutes les personnes importantes à ses yeux lui avaient souhaité de passer une bonne journée, il prit la résolution que oui, cette journée serait exceptionnelle !

Il fouilla dans son dressing pour en sortir la tenue du jour et après un coup d'œil satisfait il s'admira un instant. Pantalon couleur prune maintenu par une ceinture en cuir noire mettant en valeur ses hanches fines, t-shirt rose pâle et noir s'accordant parfaitement à son teint, veste ouverte en cuir beige dont il avait relevé le bas des manches. Il se trouvait juste beau. Il était conscient que dire de soi que l'on était beau était assez égocentrique, il s'en fichait ! Il faisait juste un constat objectif !

Il prit la décision de sauter le petit-déjeuner au vu de l'heure tardive... car oui monsieur avait pris la décision qu'il ne travaillerait jamais le jour de son anniversaire ! Il but tout de même en vitesse un jus d'orange et après avoir enfilé ses chaussures en cuir il sortit de son appartement.

Il avait envie de marcher, de flâner dans la rue admirant les vitrines qui commençaient à s'orner de décoration de Noël. Il voulait prendre son temps et profiter de ce moment de paix. Une fois à l'agence il devrait agir en homme et ce n'était pas la partie la plus agréable de son plan. Expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir untel ou untel ne le réjouissait pas plus que cela.

Au départ, dans son sadisme légendaire, il avait eu l'intention de rendre sa décision dans le réfectoire devant l'ensemble de la Johnny's. Savoir qu'il allait ainsi pouvoir capter l'attention de tous et surtout qu'il aurait tout ce pouvoir l'avait excité mais désormais il ne voulait plus de cela. Il comptait parler à ses prétendants dans une petite salle, loin des regards curieux. Il voulait préserver l'intimité du moment et préserver les âmes sensibles de ses compagnons. Et puis se faire rejeter comme un malpropre par la personne que l'on aimait devait être horrible ! Si comme il le pensait, celui qu'il adorait refusait sa demande, alors autant éviter au maximum de le faire devant un public trop important !

Hors de question que tout le monde le voit s'humilier de la sorte ! Il tenait bien trop à son estime de soi pour accepter de lire de la pitié dans le regard de ses collègues compatissants ! Tegoshi était amoureux mais pas stupide !

Fort de cette résolution il pénétra dans le hall de la compagnie et accepta avec un grand sourire tous les discours de félicitation des membres du personnel présents à cet instant. Il avait oublié pendant un court moment qu'il allait être le roi de cette journée ! Une fois cette idée de nouveau bien en évidence dans son esprit il appela l'ascenseur et respira profondément.

Il avait fixé le rendez-vous à treize heures dans la salle de repos du quatrième étage. L'avantage de cette pièce était qu'elle était assez isolée et que à cette heure-ci les autres se trouveraient tous au réfectoire situé trois étages plus bas.

Une fois arrivé à destination il traversa le couloir et il se saisit de la poignée. Sa main tremblait et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses gestes. Lui qui était si sûr de lui dans la cabine qui le menait aux étages supérieurs se sentait maintenant terrifié et tout son courage s'était envolé en une fraction de seconde.

Il suspendit son geste essayant vainement de se calmer, puis, résolu mais apeuré, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle un sourire faux et crispé sur les lèvres.

Ils étaient tous réunis et alors que lui se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, les autres eux paraissaient sereins et riaient sans doute d'une blague stupide de Keiichiro.

Il fut accueilli par un retentissant « Joyeux anniversaire » et par les applaudissements de ses amis puis après un salut rapide il rejoignit le centre de la pièce.

Il prit le temps de détailler toutes les personnes présentes. Ils étaient tous magnifiques mais cet être particulier bien plus que les autres. Aujourd'hui il semblait avoir fait un effort vestimentaire particulier. Une chemise blanche ouverte dévoilait un t-shirt noir recouvrant son torse parfaitement sculpté. Un pantalon beige en lin rendait sa silhouette plus moderne et une veste écossaise rouge et noire parachevait l'ensemble dans le plus bel effet. Il était désirable et il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte.

S'arrachant avec effort à cette vision qui hantait ses rêves il leurs adressa enfin la parole.

« Merci à vous pour ces dix jours incroyables ! J'ai le sentiment d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance et surtout d'avoir vécu des moments inoubliables. Vous avez tous été des compagnons admirables et je vous en remercie encore. »

Tegoshi avait l'impression d'être le maître de cérémonie d'une sorte de remise de prix... Un peu comme les oscars mais cette fois le trophée c'était lui.

Il admira les nominés au titre de petit-ami et il vit qu'ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Il décida donc de continuer sans attendre mettant ainsi fin au supplice. Il s'approcha de Ohno Satoshi et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux il lui parla.

- Ohno-senpai, je te suis reconnaissant pour le rendez-vous d'hier. Je t'avouerai que l'idée de passer un moment avec toi m'effrayait beaucoup mais un ami m'a rassuré et il avait raison. Tu es une personne d'une grande gentillesse capable d'écouter sans juger. Merci de m'avoir consacré de ton temps et je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai fait alors tiens également la tienne ! Je suis certain que lui aussi il t'aime et même si je le plains très volontiers car il devra certainement finir de réparer les Shoji, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

- Bon courage Tegoshi et sache que je lui ai déjà avoué mes sentiments ce matin. Il a accepté de m'aider tout à l'heure alors à ton tour désormais !

C'est avec un sourire resplendissant que Tego serra alors son ami dans ses bras et qu'il le félicita. Il se tourna ensuite vers Aiba Masaki.

- Aiba-senpai félicitation à toi ! J'étais certain que tu l'aimais et j'avais raison ! Vous formez un beau couple et j'espère que tu accepteras de me conseiller si jamais j'ai des soucis de mon côté ! Je t'admire ! Pour moi tu es le Johnny's parfait ! Accepte d'être la personne vers qui je me tournerai à l'avenir.

- Avec plaisir Tegoshi-kun. Avoir un kôhai tel que toi est assez drôle en réalité.

Il en restait donc huit... Il était bien décidé à en finir rapidement avec le suivant.

- Yamashita... Si tu m'as rencontré cette semaine je me doute que c'était uniquement pour avoir l'occasion de me parler en privée. Je suis désolé pour l'attitude que j'ai pu avoir mais pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à te pardonner. Tu étais la personne du groupe que j'admirai le plus alors ton départ m'a déçu. Je comptai sur toi en tant que leader et en tant qu'ami. Je sais que tu ne seras plus jamais mon leader mais j'essayerai de tout faire pour qu'un jour tu sois à nouveau mon ami. Laisse moi simplement du temps.

- D'accord et excuse moi encore... Je n'ai pas agi convenablement c'est vrai mais sache que je t'ai toujours apprécié... Un jour j'espère qu'on pourra à nouveau manger ensemble.

Yuya ne trouva pas le courage de le contredire et il passa le plus vite possible à la personne suivante.

- Keii-chan ! Tu sais que je t'aime ? Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier Gantz tu peux me croire et j'ose espérer que cela est réciproque !

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Keii-chan si tu veux mon avis tu devrais sortir de cette pièce et rejoindre la vraie personne qui fait battre ton cœur. Tu es fait pour Shige-chan. Je le constate tous les jours en allant travailler ! Vous vous complétez à merveille et vous avez un humour aussi stupide l'un que l'autre ! C'est un signe du destin !

- Je réfléchirai à la question promis.

Tegoshi s'approcha de la seule personne qui était restée assise dans un fauteuil. Il se mit à sa hauteur et après avoir admiré ce corps de rêve à sa portée il s'adressa à lui.

- Ryo-tannnnnn ! Tu me fais un câlin ?

- Viens dans mes bras !

Le cadet enfouit son visage dans le cou du beau brun et après avoir profité un instant de cette étreinte il s'en éloigna en murmurant un léger merci seulement audible de Nishikido.

Les cinq derniers... C'est maintenant que les choses allaient se compliquer pour lui. Il tourna un regard complice vers Shôta, son grand rivale de toujours.

- Shôta tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très doué. L'après-midi passé en ta compagnie était très enrichissant et je te souhaite bonne chasse à l'avenir. Tu auras du mal à le séduire je pense alors je suivrai tout cela avec beaucoup d'attention. Tu as fait le bon choix en tout cas. Il est d'une gentillesse rare et il est capable de te rendre heureux.

- Je n'en doute pas et puis choisir un homme trop simple à obtenir ne me ressemble pas ! Je t'enverrai des rapports détaillés sur la progression de l'affaire !

- J'ai hâte de lire ça !

Sans hésiter un seul instant il se précipita sur son sixième compagnon provoquant le rougissement immédiat de celui-ci.

- Yama-kun si tu veux je suis libre samedi prochain ! J'ai envie d'aller voir les dauphins ! Ça te tente de m'accompagner ?

- … Je... Oui ! Je suis trop content ! Quand Chinen va le savoir il va être jaloux ! Mon senpai préféré est bien mieux que Ohno-senpai ! Tu es le meilleur Tegoshi ! Merci, merci, merci !

Ce gosse était juste adorable et surtout il flattait parfaitement son ego ! Le voir au moins une fois par mois serait un vrai bonheur !

- Koki-kun... J'ai passé un moment mémorable avec toi. Même si au début le lieu de la rencontre m'avait paru disons... étrange, en réalité c'était parfait. Si je n'avais pas développé des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre je pense bien que j'aurai aimé te revoir à nouveau. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de montrer qui tu es vraiment parce que tu es formidable.

- Merci Tegoshi... Je me doutai bien que tu ne me choisirais pas mais si tu as vraiment apprécié notre journée alors je suis heureux.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre Tegoshi regarda les deux personnes restantes. Là, tout de suite, il rêvait de s'enfuir et de ne pas avoir besoin de continuer. Si il refusait sa déclaration il allait s'effondrer et qui lui remonterait le moral ?

- Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments... Tu m'as permis de passer un après-midi sublime et je sais que tu as toutes les qualités que l'on recherche chez quelqu'un. Je le sais parce que une personne ici partage mon avis. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu le laisseras te convaincre de la sincérité de son amour... Excuse moi encore.

- Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Les gars je pense que maintenant on devrait partir et les laisser tous les deux non ? La suite ne nous regarde pas !

Le laisser seul avec lui ? Mais... si il refusait ? Si il ne partageait pas son envie ? Il allait faire quoi ?

Les autres quittèrent la salle de repos et il se retrouvèrent à deux au milieu d'un silence pesant. Tegoshi le fixait avec angoisse alors que son vis à vis regardait le sol avec un grand intérêt. Il devait se lancer mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche l'autre l'interrompit.

- Tego... Si tu ne trouves pas les mots pour me dire que tu ne peux pas être avec moi ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis assez grand pour le comprendre et je ferai avec. On restera ami et tout ira bien. Merci pour tout.

Yuya ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que l'autre venait de lui annoncer ? Était il stupide ou aveugle à ce point ? Tous les autres avaient cerné ses intentions sauf lui ? Sous le choc de cette découverte il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit. Il s'approcha de l'élu de son cœur et il lui saisit les poignets.

Face à ce contact son voisin releva le visage et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Tego pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'échange était doux et tendre. Les lèvres de son partenaire étaient encore plus appétissantes que dans l'imagination débridée du cadet. Il profita de cette sensation de bien-être et se sentit heureux de constater que son aîné ne le repoussait pas. Il s'éloigna doucement et il fit glisser sa main dans celle de son ami. Sans même le regarder il se décida enfin à lui parler.

- J'ai faim... On va manger ensemble ?

- Pourquoi ? … Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me contenter d'une relation passagère pas vrai ?

- C'est nul mais... je t'aime... Bon on va manger où ?

Son compagnon ne répondit pas immédiatement se contentant pour le moment de digérer l'information. Alors Tegoshi Yuya l'aimait ? Ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Comprenant enfin la situation un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage.

- Bon on mange où ? J'en ai marre là ! J'ai faim !

- Oui j'ai compris ! Pourquoi pas des gyozas ?

- Ah non ! Après tu sentiras mauvais ! Je n'embrasse pas un homme qui sent l'oignon je te signale ! On va manger des ramen !

- A vos ordres mon capitaine !

- Massu...

- Oui ?

- On retournera à la pâtisserie de la dernière fois ?

- Si tu veux mon Tego et maintenant ramen !

- Dis...

- Oui?

- Pour hier pourquoi moi je me suis fais surprendre par le manager pendant la réunion et toi non?

- Le talent tout simplement! Fais semblant de suivre les conversations et ils te laisseront tous en paix!

- Tu es intelligent Massu...

- Je sais! Comme d'habitude pas vrai?

- Vantard!

Le nouveau couple quitta rapidement l'agence et ils ne virent pas les regards complices que s'échangèrent neuf johnny's.

- Allez à moi l'argent j'ai gagné !

- Ryo tu as triché ! Tu savais depuis le début qu'ils finiraient ensemble

- Keiichiro si tu étais si sûr de ça tu n'aurais pas dû parier ! Allez tout le monde on veut notre argent ! Vous auriez dû suivre l'avis du grand Nishikido, du nympho Yasuda et des deux maîtres Ohno et Aiba ! A nous la fortune !

Les perdants payèrent à contre cœur et ils se dispersèrent tous en riant de la bêtise de leur collègue.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors vous aviez deviné? Je suis très heureuse que Dom08 ait échoué dans la recherche de l'amant secret! Hier elle avait même éliminé complètement la piste de Massu. ^^<p> 


End file.
